Luz e Trevas: A Salvação de Rasheman
by Lunnafianna
Summary: Desidéria tem um dever a cumprir, salvar sua terra e sua gente de um grande mal que se apoderou do lago sagrado. Essa historia teve inicio em uma mesa de RPG.
1. Chapter 1

DESCOBERTA DOS SENTIMENTOS **DESCOBERTA DOS SENTIMENTOS**

Desidéria não conseguiu dormir aquela noite após o incidente com Keldon. Decidira ficar algum tempo no bosque de Silvano e Kelliara para pensar um pouco e encontrar forças para descobrir a cura para a mancha negra do lago Ashene.

Quando estava se aprontando para sair ouviu Arthur, Paladino de Tyr, que chegara na noite anterior aos berros chamando por Keldon. Quando estava na sede da organização, sempre tinha um sono muito pesado, o que tornava muito difícil resolver qualquer coisa com ele até que o mesmo acordasse por volta do meio-dia.

Desidéria terminou de se arrumar e desceu. Chegando no pavimento inferior da casa viu o Paladino a esmurrar a porta como se enfrentasse o pior dos demônios. Desidéria com o semblante fechado perguntou:

O que ocorre, Arthur? Por que este alvoroço?

Que bom teres acordado, há uma mensagem para Still Brother Hood.

Por que então não recebestes? És como eu, um membro.

Sei disso, porém não tenho nenhuma credencial para provar quem sou? - disse apontando para um cavaleiro elfo que trazia nas mãos um pergaminho com timbre.

Compreendo.

Desidéria, aproximou-se do cavaleiro e este rapidamente desmontou do cavalo e após uma reverência entregou nas mãos da Bruxa a mensagem.

A mensagem consistia no seguinte.

Lorde Thunder Bolt

Convida um integrante da Still Brother Hood, para que compareça na tarde deste mesmo dia nos jardim do palácio...

Após ler o pergaminho entregou-o à Arthur, dizendo:

Creio que você seja o mais indicado para ir ao encontro do Lorde Thunder Bolt, estou indo para o bosque de Silvano fazer minhas orações.

Você deve parar com essas discussões com Keldon.

Não sou eu apenas que tenho que respeitá-lo, pois jamais em minha vida fui tão ofendida por alguém.

Você não esta em suas terras, não pode ficar agindo como lá.

Sei que estive distante durante muito tempo, mas desde que uni ao grupo nunca agi como se estivesse em Rashemem.

Você tem que entendê-lo, afinal você também o provocou.

Arthur, em minha vida, nunca nenhum homem havia me batido e eu não fiz nada contra ele e nem o faria.

Como?! você nunca apanhou de um homem? Por acaso nunca bateu em ninguém?

Não, nunca bati em um aliado, e muito menos apanhei de um.

Como não?

Uma coisa é você estar em meio a um campo de batalha e ser abatido por um inimigo, outra coisa é você ser surrado por um amigo.

Você o provocou, conjurando uma magia sobre ele?

Não havia conjurado uma magia sobre ele, intencionado feri-lo, e sim uma magia para silenciar o ambiente. Como já disse que não faria nada para machucá-lo ou a qualquer um que seja aliado.

Você tem que entender que ele é um guerreiro e foi ameaçado.

Para mim isso tem outro nome. Falta de confiança, pois já não é a primeira vez que ele não confia em mim.

Como assim.

Quando estávamos levando o Mital, um bardo começou a me dar atenção e por desconfiar do mesmo. Keldon começou a incitar Mardislak contra o pobre. Mais tarde ele me explicou sua desconfiança, mas isso provocou um mal estar entre Ellas e eu... procurei relevar a situação, no entanto, vejo agora que realmente ele não confia em mim

Não é bem assim... – disse Arthur um tanto perdido com que acabara de saber.

Arthur, por mais que eu tente compreender a complexidade de Keldon, somente sei que para um grupo dar certo a confiança mutua é fundamental. – Desidéria falou calmamente com olhar neutro.

Keldon tem seus defeitos, mas é uma boa pessoa. - Disse passando as mãos nervosas nos cabelos sedosos.

Sei disso e um dos maiores defeitos dele é não ouvir, por este motivo é que seu entendimento das coisas e pessoas que o rodeiam não vai além da lâmina de sua espada. Agora, Arthur,creio que já falamos muito sobre isso tenho que fazer minhas orações.

Desidéria seguiu seu caminho deixando Arthur pensativo sobre o que ocorrera.

Não demorou muito para que ela chegasse ao bosque. Hyak sentia que Desidéria estava muito triste; há muito tempo que esta não ficava assim tão quieta, somente ficou assim quando partiu de Rashemem . Sendo que aquela tristeza que ela sentia naquela época era diferente, pois era um misto de apreensão e saudade. Hyak não gostava de Keldon , pois sempre irritava sua amiga, sendo assim ele propôs a Desidéria:

Desidéria eu posso arranhar o grandão sem um olho? Talvez assim ele aprenda a não machucar você.

Ela sorri e disse :

Não quero que nem você e muito menos Mardislak faça nada contra ninguém da Still Brother Hood, não quero que diga que nós incitamos a discórdia.

Desidéria afagou e disse de maneira doce :

Vá brincar Hyak, quero ficar um pouco sozinha preciso pensar.

Hyak miou desolado e partiu deixando-a sozinha numa parte mais isolada do bosque.

Desidéria sentou-se junto a uma velha arvore e começou a pensar em tudo que ocorreu até aqui. E constatou que neste tempo todo não fizera realmente amizade com ninguém do grupo, a ponto de poder conversar abertamente sobre o que a angustiava.

Ela poderia ter conversado com Mardislak, mas isso o teria irritado e com certeza iria tirar satisfações com Keldon e desafiá-lo. Desidéria sabia que seu protetor apesar de ser um bom guerreiro poderia vir a perecer nas mãos de um guerreio experiente e habilidoso como o Clérigo de Tempos.

Enquanto estava absorta em seus pensamentos, não percebeu a aproximação de Rindariel que por alguns instantes a observou de longe. Ela estava sentada sob a sombra de um velho carvalho, encolhida abraçada a suas pernas como uma criança indefesa. Para Rindariel foi a primeira vez que a vira tão desamparada.

Quando se aproximou um pouco mais perguntou:

Desidéria, algo a aflige!?

Desidéria assustou-se e tentou se recompor rápido, para que ele não percebesse que ela estava chorando, disse sem olhá-lo :

Você me assustou Rindariel, não o percebi. - disse ela aparando as lagrimas.

Por que estava chorando, o que aconteceu!?

Não há nada de errado. - disse ela forçando um sorriso.

Entendo, talvez não queira falar comigo, vou deixá-la sozinha - disse com um ar desolador e virou lhe as costas.

Desidéria o viu se afastando e sentiu que precisava desabafar, talvez Rindariel como um clérigo do Labelas a compreendesse. Antes que ele desaparecesse entre as árvores, ela perguntou:

Rindariel, você já se sentiu sozinho no meio de uma multidão!?

Sim, já senti várias vezes isso. Porquê?- disse ele voltando-se.

Porque eu me sinto assim agora!- disse Desidéria olhando para o chão com um olhar desolado.

Rindariel virou na direção de Desidéria e pode perceber que realmente ela precisava, além de um amigo, alguém que a amparasse. Ele se aproximou e indagou:

Então, Desidéria me conte o que a aflige dessa maneira?

Você considera que eu sou confiável?

Sim, às vezes somente fala um pouquinho demais - disse ele em tom divertido, mas isso não pareceu animá-la - Por que?

Você considera que eu tento conseguir respeito apenas pelo que sou, quero dizer, eu tento impor minha vontade como uma bruxa de Rashemem.

Não considero isso, vejo você constantemente se fazendo respeitar por suas ações. Não acha melhor me contar tudo desde o início?

Tudo começou antes de ontem, depois que voltamos da Torre de Arkerem. Recebemos uma mensagem, que eu identifiquei como sendo provavelmente de alguém de Thay. Esta pessoa marcava um encontro com nosso grupo em uma taverna Singler Element Tavern ao anoitecer do dia seguinte.

Por esse motivo que você parecia tão preocupada, quando veio conhecer minhas amigas.

Sim, quando vim para cá deixei uma mensagem para Keldon, para que conversássemos depois que eu voltasse.

Entendo, prossiga.

Quando retornei, tentei explicar do que se tratava a carta que recebemos. Quando falei que possivelmente fosse de Thay ou mais provável fosse de um Red Wizard, ele começou a dar ordens sem ouvir mais nada. Levou conosco Stuart, arriscando-o, tentei explicar novamente que em se tratando de um Red Wizard, eles possuem um rígido código de conduta. Sendo assim, ele não faria nada naquele dia, e além do mais, como estamos em Silverymoon isso inibia outras ações do mesmo.

E o que ocorreu?

Mais uma vez ele não me ouviu e levou a conversa para um outro âmbito, perguntando se em Rashemem, somente as mulheres comandavam. Eu respondi que a maioria da vezes as bruxas estavam à frente das decisões mais importantes, principalmente em que se tratava da segurança de nossa nação. Ele ficou indignado e perguntou se não havia generais, disse que entre os Berseker's havia muitos que se destacavam no comando deles.

Até o momento não vejo nada de mais.

Então a partir daí ele iniciou a fazer comentários do tipo; _vocês continuam ainda em guerra por que não tem um comando forte_, ou ainda_, você deveria prestar mais atenção nos seus deveres como mulher e não ficar dando ordens para Mardislak_. Se não bastasse, ele ainda perguntou. _Em sua terra as bruxas são celibatárias?_ Respondi que não e ele por sua vez disse; _Acho melhor você procurar um homem para deitar-se, pois assim não ficaria de tanto mau humor, a não ser que você não os aprecia? _

Rindariel engasgou-se com o ar ao final dessa pérola do Clérigo de Tempos, ficando indignado com a tamanha falta de respeito para com Desidéria. Mesmo que ela gostasse do outras mulheres não convinha a Keldon fazer tal explanação.

Imagine gostar de outra mulher, falam isso somente por que nunca me viraram flertar com ninguém. Mas continuando, quando chegamos na taverna minhas suspeitas estavam confirmadas, se tratava de um Mulano.

Um o que? - perguntou ele num ar curioso.

Um Mulano, uma raça proveniente de Thay.

Ahh! Entendi, prossiga.

Ele estava acompanhado de suas esposas, uma guerreira, uma assassina e uma maga. Ele queria nos propor auxílio para enfrentarmos Malek. - ao dizer isso ela reparou que Rindariel franziu o senho preocupado.

Pelo jeito inclusive até você sabia desse sujeito, menos eu e Keldon... Prosseguindo, essa ajuda viria porque este homem chamado Raliazum queria vingar o amigo que teria sido preso e talvez morto por Malek. Porém enquanto isso, uma de suas esposas Ageron Snaik, fazia-se presente a nossa volta. Keldon ficou quase que hipnotizado pela beleza dela. Ao final desse irritante encontro ao sairmos da Taverna, chamei lhe a atenção para o perigo que estaria correndo ao tentar envolver-se com ela. Mais uma vez riu de mim e novamente me ofendeu, evidenciando minha posição de mulher e que deveria ficar em casa fazendo deveres, pois me caberiam melhor. Retornei para casa sozinha e encontrei Arthur que acabara de chegar.

Acredito que não foi isso que a fez ficar desse jeito, pois já vi Yanguera ser mais ofensivo que Keldon, e você não se deixou abater.- disse Rindariel confortando-a.

Desidéria abaixou os olhos para que Rindariel não visse que estavam umedecidos. Ela controlou-se e continuou sua narrativa.

Quando voltaram Keldon e Stuart, eu ainda conversava com Arthur sobre o que aconteceu no tempo que ele estava fora e da falta de confiança que Keldon tinha para comigo, pois considerava que ele sabia o fato relatado pelo Mulano.

Por que afirmou que ele não confiava em você? É uma acusação muito forte.

Sei disso, mas como até então não sabia que ela também não tinha conhecimento do fato exposto, acreditei que ele havia feito igual. O fato é que quando acompanhávamos Ayron até Evereska, um bardo Sudeiman (O Brilhante), despendeu uma grande atenção para comigo e Keldon não confiando nele, achou melhor incitar Mardislak contra o bardo, não me deixando conversar com ele. Isso fez com que Ellas e eu tivéssemos um pequeno desentendimento, por que ela achou que eu e Keldon estivéssemos tendo algo mais.

Rindariel sentiu uma ponta de ciúmes em seu coração quando Desidéria referiu-se ao bardo, pois todos sabiam que os bardos são galanteadores natos, vivendo como bons vivân's seduzindo belas mulheres e depois as deixando apaixonadas. E Desidéria como uma bela mulher com certeza chamaria a atenção. Ela talvez desconhecesse seus encantos e seu próprio poder de sedução.

Eu chego a entender o motivo de Keldon, afinal vocês estavam transportando algo de um valor inestimável para o meu povo.

Sei disso, mas creio que ele deveria ter comentado comigo suas desconfianças. Teria sido melhor do que o que fez, me deixando numa situação delicada com Ellas.

E você havia dado motivos para tal desconfiança.

Creio que não, somente gostava de conversar com Sudeiman. Foi uma das poucas pessoas com que me senti a vontade, ele estava sempre me mimando seja com palavras ou com ações. Porém jamais falaria algo que prejudicasse meus aliados.

Ridariel sentiu o ciúme crescer em seu peito, agradecia a Labelas por Keldon ter afastado este bardo de perto de Desidéria, ainda que não concordasse com os métodos que ele utilizará. Afastando estes pensamentos ele fez um gesto para que ela continuasse a contar-lhe o que ocorrera e a deixará tão desalentada.

Como eu dizia, ele veio cumprimentar Arthur e depois começara a discutir comigo. Novamente novas ofensas vierem ate que constatamos que ambos desconheciam o fato. Deixei-o a conversar com Arthur e fui ver Mardislak , pois estava muito irritada com tudo que Keldon já havia falado.

E o que ocorreu então?

Mardislak estava melhor, sendo que, ao ouvir a voz das mulheres que acompanhavam Keldon e Stuart, chamou-os. Arthur e Keldon vieram ao nosso encontro e mais uma vez, ele me ofendeu tentando me ensinar como agir e servir Mardislak. Mais uma vez me retirei para não ficar ouvindo tais insultos a minha pessoa e, além disso, estava preocupada com uma visão que tivera quando Artur chegará.

Visão?

Sim, vi um rato entrar em nossa sede e ele era seguido por um cheiro de maresia. Aqui o único porto tem acesso a um rio e não a um mar. Por esse motivo queria pensar um pouco e foi para a cozinha afim de beber um pouco de leite e depois retornar a meu quarto.

Compreendo, e o que ocorreu?

Rindariel notou que algumas lágrimas brotavam dos olhos de Desidéria, ele aproximou-se da moça e deu-lhe um abraço confortado. Pouco depois com as pontas de seus dedos limpou as lágrimas que orvalhavam o rosto da moça, dizendo com voz branda:

O que, mas acontece?

Keldon foi até a cozinha e deu voz de comando para que eu dançasse. Perguntei para que? Como estava irritada fui irônica e complementando a pergunta disse, se era para seduzi-lo? E grosseiramente respondeu que deveria dançar para chamar os espíritos para saber sobre... E sem contar outras afrontas. Não queria mais ouvir a voz dele então conjurei uma magia de silêncio e foi neste momento que recebi duas chapadas da espada dele...

A voz de Desidéria sumira e dera lugar a um choro compulsivo, Rindariel abraçando-a com mais força e pousou a cabeça dela em deu ombro. Compreendera o por que a moça encontrava-se tão atordoada, Keldon teria ido muito longe a agredindo assim.

Desidéria com a voz embargada declarou:

Jamais iria fazer algo a ele e a qualquer um da Still Brother Hood. Você sabe disso, mesmo sabendo que poderia morrer fui ajudar Yanguera que tanto foi desrespeitoso para comigo.

Sei disso, ele não tinha o direito de fazer isso com você e além do mais como um clérigo ele deveria saber outros meios de evitar que terminasse a conjuração sem precisar usar deste último recurso.

Para ele todos estão errados e ele está sempre certo. Reclama tanto de Yanguera, mas agiu como ele.

Pode chorar ninguém saberá o que a magoou e ao Tempo caberá curar as feridas.

Talvez o tempo possa amenizar ou quem sabe mascarar, mas como já ouvi uma vez quando uma pedra e jogada no lago ele pode voltar a ser plácido, mas a pedra continuará no seu leito.

Rindariel ergueu um pouco o rosto de Desidéria para que pudesse mirar seus olhos. Neles viu o reflexo de um lago onde apesar de toda a beleza pode ver uma mancha obscura em seu centro. E por um instante ele fechou os olhos e tocou sua fronte na dela dizendo suave e pausadamente:

Compreendo suas angústias, doce amiga. Gostaria de poder ajudá-la de alguma forma.

Você já esta me ajudando estando aqui comigo e me ouvindo.

Ele voltou a mirá-la, seus olhos possuíam um brilho selvagem que mesmo obscurecidos pelas lágrimas de angústia poderia ser notado, a pele bronzeada contrastavam com os lábios carmim. Rindariel afagou-lhe os longos cabelos negros em seguida delineou a boca perfeita com o pomo de seu polegar.

Desidéria nunca se sentira tão protegida em sua vida, jamais imaginara ficar tão próxima a Rindariel como agora. Podia sentir o perfume que exalava de sua pele, cuja nota essencial madeirada podia ser percebida perfeitamente. O toque suave dos dedos dele no seu rosto a fez instintivamente entreabri os lábios, convidando-o a beijá-la.

O coração de Rindariel disparara, pois a muito desejava beija-la. No entanto, como ela parecia não notar seu interesse, ele permaneceu apenas presente como um amigo e aliado, defendendo-a quando possível. Sendo que, agora a perigosa proximidade tornara inevitável resistir.

A respiração de Desidéria se tornara difícil sentia um leve formigamento nos lábios, quando percebem que seria beijada. No exato momento, vindo dentre as arvores, uma voz forte rouca quase como um grunhido clama por Rindariel:

Rindariel Wolk Staf, onde está?

Ambos reconheceram a voz de Gorun , um gigante de fogo, e considerando melhor que ele não os visse abraçados. Rindariel a libertou dentre os seus braços e após andar alguns passos, responde:

Estou aqui, Gorun.

Não demorou muito e puderam visualizar a chegado do imenso homem de pelos vermelhos e pele ocre., que a largas passadas aproximaram-se de Rindariel comunicando-o:

Há uma mensagem de Lady Everallien, ela deseja vê-lo.

Obrigado Gorun, já irei.

Rindariel voltou para junto de Desidéria que ainda recuperava-se dos momentos anteriores e segurando suas mãos despediu-se dizendo:

Não poderei mais lhe fazer companhia, somente peço tente acalmar-se e descanse. Quando puder irei vê-la.

Ela somente fez que sim.

O Avariel posou os lábios sobre suas mãos e Desidéria, sentiu novamente falhar a respiração. Trocaram um ultimo olhar antes de Rindariel partir e deixando-a na duvida de seus próprios sentimentos.

Distante, Rindariel pensava consigo.

_"Se Gorum não houvesse aparecido eu a teria beijado, mas talvez Labelas, em sua suprema sabedoria, decidiu que ainda não era o tempo certo para me aproximar dela desse modo. O senhor do tempo sabe o que faz, talvez tivesse ocorrido de amedronta-la e ela passasse a me odiar". _

_Será que terei outra oportunidade de tê-la novamente em meus braços? É somente o tempo pode me responder isso._

_Somente o tempo. ..."_


	2. Chapter 2

A PRIMEIRA VISÃO DO PROTETOR DE NETHERILL**A PRIMEIRA VISÃO DO PROTETOR DE NETHERILL**

Na sede da Still Brother Hood, Desidéria evitou o máximo a presença de Keldon, porém as vezes que não pode faze-lo agiu com grande polidez. À noite enquanto estudará seus encantos, por vários momentos pegou-se pensando em Rindariel.

Considerava-o um belo homem, sendo muito diferente dos padrões que estava habituada a admirar. Seus traços finos harmonizavam com sua constituição delicada e bem definida, fazendo-a imaginar como que seria estar com ele intimamente. Sendo envolvida pelos seus beijos e caricias, fazendo ficar ruborizada com tais devaneios.

Com esses pensamentos constantes em sua mente, fizeram-na questionar a si própria, se na verdade Keldon não estaria certo sobre ela repudiar seus desejos. No entanto nenhum deles entenderia que sua missão estava acima de necessidades particular. Além disso, por nunca ter conhecido os prazeres da carne conseguia controlar seus desejos, até agora.

O tempo passo e na semana que antecedia a partida de Keldon e Arthur a casa, todas as noites a casa tinha visita de várias mulheres. Não por Arthur, mas por Mardislak, Keldon e agora Stuart.

Desidéria procurava passar grande parte do seu tempo a pesquisar, diversos assuntos, no templo de Mistra, somente voltando ao anoitecer, e passando o restante do tempo trancada no laboratório ou em seu quarto.

Neste período, Rindariel foi visita-la e ao chegar na casa sede, foi recebido por Stuart que lhe pediu que esperasse no jardim, pois teria que averiguar se Desidéria estaria em casa.

No jardim ele pode ver saindo do interior da casa primeiramente duas elfas partindo apressadamente. Algum tempo depois saíram duas meio-elfas e uma humana, que nitidamente ainda encontravam-se bêbadas, e ao vê-lo sorriram e acenaram. Ele sorriu e desviou o olhar para o meio do jardim onde uma bela e frondosa árvore esta repleta de frutos. Ele pensara consigo:

"_Desidéria é como esta árvore, que apesar de estar rodeada de rosas, tulipas e madressilvas chega a ser impossível compara-la as demais. A força de seu espirito e a perseveranças são como o caule e os galhos dessa árvore, o perfume suave de sua pele compara-se as pequeninas flores rosadas e provavelmente seus lábios tão doces e suculentos como esses frutos que estão madurecendo."_

Não demorou muito e Stuart retornou dizendo:

Senhor Rindariel, lady Desidéria o aguarda no laboratório. O conduzirei até lá.

Obrigado

Quando adentrou o recinto, viu Desidéria, as voltas com vários pergaminhos abertos sobre uma grande mesa de mogno escuro, que ainda exalava um forte cheiro de madeira. Na sala havia muitas estantes repletas de materiais alquímicos e livros, em um canto isolado, uma pequena lareira crepitava um infimo braseiro. Na janela Hyak esticava se preguiçosamente, enquanto o sol da manha o banhava.

Desidéria levantou-se para recebê-lo, dizendo:

Como vai Rindariel, que bons ventos o trazem. Disse como um sorriso sincero.

Prometi que assim que tivesse tempo viria ver como estava, lembra-se?

Sim, recordo me agora. - Ao dizer isso Rindariel notou que a face da moça ruborizou fazendo-a desviar o olhar dele. Apesar de ter ficado curioso preferiu fingir que não notará.

E Keldon voltou a atormentá-la?

Não, procuro evita-lo e até ignorá-lo...Porém vamos mudarmos rumo dessa conversa, não desejo falar sobre Keldon.

Você esta certa e além do mais, eu vim também para trazer-te um convite.

Um convite!?

Sim. – Disse Rindariel sorrindo ao notar a surpresa de Desidéria.

O festival das flores, recorda-se?

Sim, tenho estado tão ocupada que quase havia me esquecido.

Então vim convidá-la para ir comigo, e não aceitarei nenhuma recusa de sua parte. – disse ele com ar divertido.

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes e com sorriso tímido respondeu:

Ficarei feliz em acompanhá-lo, Rindariel.

Então virei busca no final de semana, certo?

Certo.

Passado a semana a Sede da Still Brother Hood e encontrava-se quase deserta. Desidéria passava mais tempo envolta em seus estudos e Mardislak estava sempre envolvido em suas três atividades favoritas: treinar, beber e fazer amor com as prostitutas que conseguia nas tavernas.

Apesar de tentar se concentrar em suas pesquisas, sobre magia e a Enclave das Sombras. Por diversas vezes pegou-se devaneando como seria ser tocada por Rindariel. Isso a estava preocupando, pois ele era um bom amigo e achava estranho vê-lo como algo, além disso.

Uma noite antes do festival, Desidéria recolheu-se mais cedo e mal adormecera, sonhou.

"_**Era uma grande planície desértica, cujo sol brilha fortemente impossibilitando que qualquer coisa, que estivesse a uma distancia maior que uma légua e meia, fosse vista. "**_

"_**Um cântico chegava a seus ouvidos, tratasse de uma melodia muito suave cantada por uma voz masculina. Ela não compreendia o idioma, mas sabia que é uma promessa".**_

"_**Desidéria sentiu que a luz vinda do sol era muito quente, mas agradável como o calor um abraço protetor".**_

"_**Algo no horizonte chamou-lhe a atenção, era uma forma humanóide que caminha em sua direção lentamente e com passos firmes".**_

"_**Um vento muito forte em sentido contrário a aquela figura, a arremessou conta o solo com violência. Ao olhar na direção que ele vinha soprando, ela viu surgir um Vortex negro e vermelho e saído dele um homem cujos traços não podia ver devido a estarem obscurecidos por uma aura negra".**_

"_**Um estrondo ensurdecedor tomou conta do ambiente e em seguida o chão começa a abrir-se e a consumiu juntamente com os dois indivíduos".**_

Isso a fez despertar sobressaltada, procurando desesperadamente pelo ar que parecia ter-lhe desaparecido dos pulmões. Suas vestes estavam úmidas e frias pela transpiração, sentia o corpo tremulo. Sentando-se a beira da cama e apoiando a cabeça entre as mãos e tentou analisar aquele sonho que a abalara tanto.

Perguntava a si mesma quem seriam aquelas pessoas? O que significaria ela esta naquele local? Havia muitas perguntas, mas Desidéria não conseguia encontrar nenhuma resposta plausível para ela. Tentou dormir outra vez, mas todas as vezes que tenta adormecer, o mesmo sonho voltou a dominar sua mente deixando-a desperta grande parte da noite.

Em outra parte da cidade, junto ao porto, Mardislak divertia-se em meio a bebidas e meretrizes. Desde quando chegara a Silverymoon conhecera Gwyn Ap Cyrnain, que depois de muitas conversas descobriu ser um conterrâneo de Rashemem. Ele era um guerreiro não tão grande como Mardislak, mas tão robusto quanto e em seus cabelos já podia ver-se que já vivera muito. Possuidor de uma voz sonora vazia sempre se ouvir pelo salão.

Ele e Mardislak acabaram tornando-se bons amigos de copo, porém eles não esperavam os acontecimentos dessa noite.

Mardislak estava em pé a contar aventuras que havia vivido desde que fora designado como protetor de sua Ageron. Quando um homem trajado de negro, cara carrancuda e olhos de serpente esbarrou nele fazendo-o derrubar a sua cerveja sou si. Mardislak irritado voltou-se para o homenzinho dizendo:

O que pensa estar fazendo, homem. Senão se agüenta em pé é melhor ir para casa.

Saia da minha frente verme.- o homem ordenou-o

Mardislak ao ver a petulância da criatura soltou acompanhado pelos demais ocupante da mesa que estava e respondeu.

Homenzinho é melhor você rastejar para longe daqui ou vou fazê-lo rezar para seu deus, pedindo perdão pelo dia que me encontrou.

Posso ser pequeno, mas homem suficiente para botar uma mulher no seu devido lugar. Diferente de você, porque o temeria.

Mardislak ia deferir-lhe um golpe em meio a cara do insolente quando Gwyn o impediu segurando-lhe o braço e dizendo:

Não faça isso. Não percebeu que é justamente o que ele quer.

Mardislak olhou para o Homenzinho e respirando profundamente, tentando conter a fúria que começava a arder dento de si, deu-lhe as costas e continuou a contar suas aventuras. O medíocre não se conformando em ser ignorado foi ao meio da taverna e disse em alto e bom tom a todos que ali estavam.

Vejam isso é que é um guerreiro, disse feitor de varias proezas, mas na verdade não passa de um maricas. E aposto com vocês que ele não sabe para que serve uma mulher.- al disser isso fez um gesto que insinuava o ato sexual.

Gwyn vendo que o amigo já não podia, mas controlar-se levantou e advertiu-o homenzinho.

Homenzinho não seja tolo de provocar um abençoado por Kelliara. Se ele perder o controle você conhecera a fúria de um Berseker.

Fúria que nada, todos sabem que a mulher de ele recebe ordens e que o tira das encrencas.

Já lhe avisei para não provoca-lo, será melhor para você.

Porque motivo eu o respeitaria, somente por ser mais um integrante da Still Brother Hood. É Já ouvi falar muita coisa de lá. – Virando-se novamente para o povo da taverna. – Vocês sabiam que ali é melhor que um borde? É eu lhes digo amigo, nem o Paladino escapa. Todas as prostitutas e levianas da região já passaram por lá e quando não conseguem mulheres existem duas la que os satisfazem, uma nobre e uma bruxa.

Mardislak se, pois de pé novamente, Gwyn sabia que não poderia dete-lo se fúria domina-se sua mente. Ele segurou pelo braço e disse em voz baixa para o jovem berseker:

Sei que é difícil controlar-se, mas compreenda que este homem deve estar fazendo isso por algum motivo. Não se deixe levar por esse ladrãozinho de quinta.

Mardislak encarou Gwyn e este pode ver em seus olhos o brilho da fúria o consumindo. Gwyn percebeu que já era tarde demais.

O homenzinho voltando-se novamente para Mardislak lhe perguntou ironicamente:

Diga berseker como é a bruxa na cama? Ou você não sabe? – virando novamente para o povo da taverna – Na verdade, minha gente, a bruxa é que é o homem e não o bárbaro. – E desatou a rir juntamente com todos os demais.

Mardislak rosnando de fúria partiu sobre o homenzinho. Este por sua vez derrubou varias mesas em seu caminho criando assim um tumulto e possibilitando sua fuga. Não demorou muito para que a guarda de Silverymoon chegasse para apaziguar a confusão e novamente Mardislak teve que ser abatido por um encantamento, para conter sua fúria, que o fizera atacar dois oficiais.

Quando o dia amanheceu Desidéria, já estava desperta a muito, pois já havia se banhado e se aprontado para o café. Hyak entrou voando pela janela e ronronou:

O que a contigo minha ama? Porque esta tão preocupada? Ainda esta aborrecida com o grandão sem um olho?

Não Hyak, preocupo-me com um sonho que tive essa noite e que não me deixou dormir.

Eu notei, a vi levantar varias vezes e ir a te a janela. Sabe, às vezes eu sonho, mas são sempre com coisas boas.

Isso é ótimo, Hyak. Só que meus sonhos tem sempre um significado que podem ser coisas boas ou ruins. No caso deste ultimo, o que meu preocupa é que eu ainda não consegui compreende-lo. – Enquanto falava afagava as orelhas de Hyak que havia se empoleirado pregisosamente entre seus braços.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR... Deveria então perguntar para seu amigo o elfo clérigo do Tempo. – ronronou Hiak .

Rindariel!? – O olhar de Desidéria vagou pelo espaço voltando até o dia em que despertara o seu novo sentimento pelo amigo Avariel.

Ele parece gostar de você!

Essas palavras a deixaram agitada e irritada com o sentimento que tinha despertado em seu ser, disse:

Claro, nós somos amigos.

Não... ele olha para você diferente. Eu vi como ficou vermelha quando ele sorriu parar ti, acho que gosta dele também.

Claro somos amigos e fiquei vermelha porque fiquei sem graça, por que mais seria?

Você fica muito nervosa quando ele esta próximo, parece uma fêmea esperando para acasalar.

Hyak! Como você pode falar uma coisa dessas?- Ralhou Desidéria com o tressyn.

Pois ele dá a impressão de um macho fazendo a corte.

Vamos parar de com esse assunto de acasalamento, você tem deixar de ficar ouvindo o que os rapazes ficam falando. Vamos, vamos comer alguma coisa deves estar com fome.

Sim, muita. – Ronronou de felicidade.

Desidéria podia sentir pela casa o cheiro de frango que provavelmente seria servido no almoço. Ela adentrou no recinto longo e estreito, provido de balcões meticulosamente limpos, fogões e uma fornalha não muito larga, apenas algumas caçambas de vários tamanhos estavam penduradas em ganchos de ferro ao lado da fornalha.

O cheiro da comida invadia o local, junto a um dos fogões, Stuart salpicava uma das panelas com ervas e especiarias. Ela pôde ver descansando em cima do balcão, como em um laboratório de alquimia, vários pequenos frascos aromatizados que Stuart guardava zelosamente, em uma dispensa fria e seca ao lado da cozinha.

Desidéria sabia que uma das coisas que ele mais gostava era temperar as comidas que fazia, e assim combinando novos sabores deixando a comida mais apetitosa. As ervas responsáveis por suas experiências culinárias ele cultivava no jardim com muito amor e cuidado.

Quando desidéria aproximou-se, Stuart, parou de mexer o conteúdo da caçarola e virou sorrindo.

Bom dia, Milady.

Bom dia, o perfume do que preparas já invadiu a casa. Creio que dentro em pouco teremos toda a vizinhança aqui para saber, qual a maravilha culinária que você preparou hoje. - disse alegremente enquanto inalava o aroma provido da caçarola.

Creio que pensaram ser um dos feitiços de Milady e não algo tão simples quanto um gizado. - disse com falsa modéstia quase não conseguindo esconder o orgulho pelo elogio.

Não menosprezes seus talentos, pois o considero um exímio mago das guloseimas, suas fórmulas são tão complexas quantos as minhas, e muito mais apetitosas. E digo mais, creio que nem Lady Alustriel deva ter alguém que transforme a comida, em um manjar dos deuses, tanto para o olfato, quanto para o paladar, assim tão bem quanto você.

Mal contendo seu ego que Desidéria tanto inflamara, Stuart fez um gesto com as mãos como se conjurasse alguma magia e disse:

Então Milady aguarde no salão de refeições que lhe servirei uma bela porção de minha alquimia.

Ela sorriu e disse:

Eu gostaria de alguma coisa para Hyak , ele esta um tanto faminto.

Ao ouvir isso Hyak miou dengosamente simulando fraqueza. Stuart ao ver o mimo do Tressyn colocou as mãos na cintura e divertidamente declarou:

Não sei como Milady, pois este já devorou dois nacos de carne fresca generosos e um prato de gizado.

Desidéria pegou Hyak pelo corpo e disse olhando nos seus olhos com ar de desaprovação:

Que feio, do jeito que é guloso em breve não conseguira mais voar.

O Tressyn colocou uma das patas no focinho, como estivesse envergonhado, e miou desconsolado.

Não se preocupe Milady irei colocar mais um pouco de gizado para ele e, além disso, também gosto de mimá-lo, pois é uma ótima companhia. Ao contrário do demônio que acompanha o senhor Yanguera, e que ele insiste em chamar de família. Isso somente atrai mau agouro para nós de dentro de casa.

Sei disso Stuart, mas ele o escolheu como família e agora nada podemos fazer.

Stuart respirou profundamente tentando conformar-se e Desidéria partiu em direção ao setor, que dividia a cozinha do salão onde faziam as refeições.

O salão quadrado era dotado de grandes janelas altas e estreitas, que davam para o jardim interno muito bem cuidado por Stuart. Uma mesa de madeira escura esta centralizada ao meio da sala circundada por cadeiras, sobre a mesa descansava uma toalha muito fina e bordada com fios de seda que imitavam simbologia élfica.

Uma das paredes uma grande lareira aquecia o ambiente nos dia frio em uma outra parede pendia de quase o teto uma tapeçaria, que havia sido colocada apouco tempo. Nela destacava-se o brasão da Still Brother Hood.

O desenho da tapeçaria consistia sobre numa base vinho, um escudo com um pergaminho no fundo e cruzado por uma espada e um machado. O artista que o fez teve o cuidado de trabalhar as figuras para que estas transparecessem realidade. Desidéria ao olhá-la não pode deixar de notar a grande influencia do clérigo de Tempus.


	3. Chapter 3

OS SENTIMENTOS DE RINDARIEL**OS SENTIMENTOS DE RINDARIEL**

Após o desjejum Desidéria foi para o jardim orar um pouco. Não demorou muito tempo e ela pode ouvir o sino do portão anunciando a chegada de alguém, logo Stuart veio até ela acompanhado de Rindariel. Ao velo foi tomada de uma euforia irregular, mas para não deixa-los perceberem, controlou-se.

Como esta Desidéria? - Perguntou com um sorriso radiante Rindariel.

Bem e você?

Muito bem também, mas vim buscá-la para o festival das flores, lembra-se?

Sim, claro que me lembro.

Então, já esta pronta?

Sim, vamos.

Rindariel ofereceu-lhe o braço em sinal de cavalheirismo. Desidéria sentiu um formigamento da cabeça aos pés ao imaginar-lo tocando sua pele e enrubeceu. No entanto, quando lhe aceitou a cortesia o sino no portão tocou novamente. Não demorou muito para que Stuart viesse com um pergaminho nas mãos e entregou a ele dizendo:

Quem trouxe foi um soldado da guarda de Silverymoon deve ser algo importante.

Era uma convocação para que ela comparecesse a prisão e resolve-se uma pendência. Imediatamente veio em sua mente Mardislak, ela se perguntou o que deveria ter ocorrido. Desidéria olhou para Rindariel preocupada e disse:

Infelizmente não poderei acompanhá-lo agora.

Por que, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou preocupado ao observar a ruga de preocupação que se formavam na face de Desidéria.

Considero que caiu sobre mim o manto dos zuikires.

O que?

Veja isso.-Disse entregando a ele o pergaminho

Mas e uma convocação da guarda de Silverymoon.

Sei disso, deve ter acontecido algo com Mardislak.

Ao ver a preocupação estampada no rosto de Desidéria ele colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dela e declarou:

Eu irei com você.

Obrigada, Rindariel, mas irei sozinha. Não quero que se envolva nisso.

Lá não é um lugar seguro para uma mulher ir sozinha e se não quiser minha intercessão nesse assunto, compreendo. Porém não deixarei que vá sozinha, somente irei para acompanhá-la e nada mais. – Disse com firmeza Rindariel.

Até você acha que não sou capaz de resolver meus problemas. – disse irritando-se com a insistência do elfo.

Não é isso, somente estou zelando por sua segurança e tens minha palavra que não vou interferir nos assuntos que ira resolver.

Esta bem pode vir. – disse Desidéria, pois sabia muito bem que o Avariel não desistiria da idéia.

Ao chegar no local Desidéria pode constatar que Rindariel estava certo, e ficou feliz por ele ter insistido tanto em vir, apesar de se manter empertigada para que ele não notasse. Apresentou-se ao responsável pelo local.

O homem que os recebeu era um soldado quase da altura de Keldon, mais ou menos 1,80m , de rosto anguloso e de olhos pequenos , possuía um hálito forte com cheiro de fumo.

Bom dia, sou Desidéria Gennar, da Still Brother Hood e estou aqui por causa da...

Não deixando que ela conclui-se a frase foi falando como se comandasse um exercito:

Sei quem és e por que motivo veio aqui. Sou o capitão Vildan Norton.

Sem perder o ar orgulhoso Desidéria indagou secamente:

Bom se já sabe quem sou e o motivo, então poderia me por a par da pendência que eu teria que resolver.

Então me siga.

Ele apontou para a entrada do cárcere. Desidéria olhou intrigada rapidamente para Rindariel e foi em direção a porta. Quando Rindariel ia segui-la foi barrado pelo Capitão Vildan que disse:

Somente ela tem permissão de entrar.

Como assim, eu a estou acompanhando. – proferiu indignado.

O que você não entendeu elfo, eu disse que somente ela tem permissão. – disse olhando diretamente nos olhos de Rindariel.

Ante que Rindariel falasse qualquer coisa Desidéria interveio, tranqüilizando:

Não se preocupe Rindariel estarei bem, me aguarde, voltarei logo.

Mas...

Não se preocupe estarei bem. – disse com um sorriso confortante.

Rindariel bufou irritado e conformou-se.

Enquanto adentrou naquela masmorra, Desidéria podia sentir a umidade do ar e o cheiro fétido de fezes no ambiente. Nos corredores estreitos e mal iluminados ecoavam vozes que murmuravam apelos de ajuda, outras escarneavam a quem passasse pelo corredor.

Andaram durante alguns minutos até chegar a uma ante-sala , onde uma imensa porta de madeira espessa bem aferrolhada dava acesso a uma outra Camara. O capitão Vildan pegou um molho de chaves para abrir o grande cadeado que trancava a porta.

Um som surdo seguido de um rangido esgrissado denuncia a abertura da porta. Vildan foi à frente segurando uma tocha que depositou num archote. Desidéria o seguiu de perto, na sala pode ver cinco homens acorrentados.

Ela procurou Mardislak e não demorou em encontrá-lo. Estava mais para o fundo da cela e tinha os braços e o pescoço preso por grilhões. Desidéria ao velo daquela maneira, nunca imaginou uma humilhação maior para um berseker como esta daquele jeito amarrado como um animal.

Quando foi aproximar-se dele, Vildan a impediu segurando-a fortemente por um dos braços e perguntou:

O conhece?

Sim, o nome dele é Mardislak Blood Hair Vok Urgraul Fiend Slayer.- disse libertando seu braço num puxão.

Este arruaceiro destruiu propriedade privada e agrediu dois oficiais. – mostrando indiferença pelo que Desidéria havia dito.

Qual foi o motivo que o levou a isso?- friamente.

Estava embriagado e incitou uma briga dentro do estabelecimento, após isso resistiu à prisão puxando a espada para dois oficiais e acabou ferindo-os.

Posso falar com ele, agora?

Tome cuidado ele pode te atacar. – disse com sarcasmo.

Desidéria ignorou o comentário do capitão Vildan e segui em direção ao local que Mardislak estava preso. Ao chegar perto dele viu que estava muito machucado e que sua respiração ainda estava ofegante, denunciando que sua raiva inda não passara de todo.

Agachou-se próximo a ele e com as pontas dos dedos ergueu seu rosto perguntando em Rasheme:

"Mardislak , como esta?"

" Ageron Desidéria, não deverias estar aqui."

"Claro que deveria, não iria deixar meu protetor e amigo com problemas, sem auxilio."

"Posso resolver meu problema sozinho, não preciso de uma mulher para me ajudar. "

'Como? Por que esta falando desta maneira comigo?" – disse com tranqüilidade e firmeza.

Ele não lhe respondeu nada e desviou os seus olhos dos dela. Ela meneou a cabeça e esfregou suas têmporas com os dedos a fim de tentar entender o que havia ocorrido com Mardislak.

"Eu não sei o que esta acontecendo contigo, pois esta falando como Keldon."

"Agueron! Ageron Desidéria!"

Desidéria ouviu uma voz vinda do outro lado da cela onde um homem largo como Mardislak, porém mais velho clamava por ela em Rasheme. Ela o olhou intrigada e ele disse:

"Eu posso lhe responder o que ocorreu com o jovem berseker."

"Não se meta nisso Gwyn."- esbravejou Mardislak.

"Cale-se Mardislak quero ouvi-lo, não adito que me desrespeite entendeu." -disse imperativa para Mardislak e este sabendo da ofensa que cometer silenciou-se e ela permitiu continuar – "Diga então o que ocorreu ."

"Ageron Desidéria, me chamo Gwyn Ap Cyrnain, sou de Rashemem. Sei como é muito difícil que os outros compreendam nossas tradições e costumes. Sendo assim, algum por não entender zombam e não imaginam a ofensa que podem estar cometendo." – Disse Gwyn em tom solene.

"Sei disso, porém não me explicou o motivo que o levou a estar desta maneira deplorável."

"Ele quis apenas defender nossas tradições, e para ser, mas sincero a vossa honra, Ageron ,e a dele. Pois nenhum homem gosta que o comparem a uma mulher e para um berseker de Rashemem não existe pior ofensa que julgarem que sua senhora seja considerada... se me perdoa a expressão uma leviana, ou uma mulher de não aprecia o contato mais intimo com um homem."

Agora Desidéria compreendera o que ocorrera e fizera Mardislak perder o controle. Ela mesmo a pouco tempo atrás também perdera , não podia julga-lo mal por isso. Voltando-se para Mardislak disse:

"Estou satisfeita por tentares me defender, mas sabes que não nos compreendem Mardislak..".- Ela fez uma pausa e o olhou nos olhos-"... um berseker não pode se deixa levar por palavras, de um covarde, que usa sua língua ferina para enervercer o guerreiro e assim enfraquece-los, para que não consigam calcular suas estratégias de combate. Kelliara o abençoou para que cumprisse uma missão e por esse motivo não deveis sentir se envergonhado por servir as Bruxas..."- Fez uma nova pausa e depois perseguiu deixando que as palavras fluíssem de dentro de seu coração –"...Sabes muito bem como é imprescindível o trabalho em conjuntos dos berseker e das bruxas. Muitos destes patifes que zombam de nós, não imaginam o que e viver batalhando em prol da defesa do seu povo. Somos um povo, que apesar de tudo que passamos temos força, porque estamos unidos por nosso costumes e tradições e não importa o quanto digam que somos fracos ou medíocres, sabemos que a verdade é outra. Eles não sabe o que é enfrentar ataques incessantes de Thay e até hoje resistimos. Se realmente fossemos fracos ou covardes como dizem, já teríamos nos tornado uma colônia de escravos dos Zukires."

Desidéria viu o brilho de orgulho reacender nos olhos de Mardislak.

"Vós sois sabia, Agueron, perdoe-me por insultá-la."

"És jovem ainda tens muito a aprender, pois somente o tempo nos ensina."

"Assim seja e assim se faça Ageron."

"O tirarei daqui meu amigo, aguarde."- disse afagando o rosto de Mardislak.

Levantou-se orgulhosamente e foi em direção à porta e deteve-se à frente do velho Gwyn dizendo:

"Velho suas palavras foram coerentes tentarei auxilia-lo também"

"Vós sois benevolente, Ageron Desidéria. Serei eternamente agradecido."

Desidéria ao sair da cela assustou-se quando o Capitão Vildan bateu a porta de acesso atrás dela, mas ela manteve-se fria não demostrando que se abalara.

Então, já falou com seu bárbaro? – Indagando ironicamente.

Desidéria devolveu a resposta em um tom seco:

Já falei com "Mardislak" e quero saber quanto é afiança para liberta-lo, pois me responsabilizo pelos atos dele e os do homem chama Gwyn.

Vildan coçou o queixo e disse em tom solene:

O crime que eles cometeram foi muito grave.

Eles mataram alguém? Pelo que me dissestes ele somente feriram dois soldados e destrui parte da taverna.

Não, mas graças a eles meus homens vão ficar impossibilitados de lutar por um bom tempo e o taberneiro sofreu um grande prejuízo, não sei se conseguira dinheiro suficiente para esta fiança.

Desidéria incrédula com o que o soldado dizia meneou a cabeça e perguntou:

Você disse que seus homens ficaram impossibilitados de lutar, por que Mardislak arrancou algum dos membros deles?

Não, mas quebraram lhes os narizes e algumas costelas. Isso os impossibilita de atuarem na defesa de Silverymoon.

Creio que esta equivocado, Capitão. Um bom clérigo os colocaria em pé em um ou dois dias.- afirmou Desidéria.

Desidéria estava ficando irritada, pois Vildan falava com como se ela não entendesse os procedimentos de ferimentos de batalha:

Creio que esta equivocada, não conhece os ferimentos de um soldado.

Conheço mais do que imaginas, capitão Vildan, pois afinal de contas luto lado a lado com um clérigo de Tempus. E, além disso, também sou uma clériga e posso muito bem curar seus homens, caso não tenha conhecimento de nenhum clérigo na cidade. Respondeu ironicamente Desidéria.

Vildan a fuzilou com o olhar e percebeu que não se tratava de uma mulher leiga. Desidéria andou até o meio da ante-sala e perguntou com tom solene:

E o outro, o que fez?

Nada, somente o ajudou.

Então não há nada contra ele, certo?

Não é bem assim, ainda existe a pendência da taverna, o pobre homem não poderá reabri-la, a menos que todos os prejuízos sejam pagos. Fora isso existe a quebra do regulamento de Silverymoon por desacato a autoridade da guarda.

E de quanto seria o prejuízo mencionado pelo taberneiro?

Fazendo se pensativo como estivesse calculando, Vildan disse:

Segundo ele seria de quatro mil peças de ouro por dia fechado. Como ela esta praticamente há dois dias sem funcionar.

Incrédula com os cálculos do homem, Desidéria ergueu uma das mãos e levando a testa tentando entender exclamou:

Como a dois dias? Isso ocorreu ontem e por acaso esta taverna era feita de ouro?-

Sim, mas à noite o faturamento é maior segundo o dono do estabelecimento. E contando que já é quase metade do dia, o homem já teve um grande prejuízo, não achas?- disse naturalmente.

E quanto à punição, dada nestes casos?- pergunto pseudo conformada com o argumento sem nexo que o soldado dera lhe e tentando resolver logo o problema.

Um mês de prisão e trabalhos para a comunidade, mas como eles resistiram isso será estendido para um ano ou mais.

Como assim um ano ou mais?- Mas uma vez ela exclama quase que irritada com o comentário final do soldado.

Com um olhar de predador, Vildan mediu lhe as curvas e com uma voz quase casual proferiu:

É a lei, mas posso libertá-los em troca de alguns favores.

O que quer dizer com isso homem?- Desidéria fingiu não entender.

Dando alguns passos em direção da Bruxa, Vildan a encurralou num canto da ante-sala. E aproximando-se mais dela tocou-lhe a face com a mão calejada.

Você é muito bonita. Às vezes um soldado cansado precisa de um pouco de atenção feminina.

Desidéria com as costas de sua mão bateu lhe no braço tirando o contado com sua pele e com o olhar furioso tentando sair de perto dele, dizendo:

Então vá procurar uma prostituta, creio que ela lhe prestara essa atenção que necessita em troca de algumas moedas.

Para que, você mesmo serve. - Bloqueando lhe a passagem como um dos braços.

Como ousa me comparar a uma meretriz.- Desidéria gritou furiosa tentou passar pelo outro lado.

Vildan e a seguro trazendo-a para junto de si.

Mulher, todos sabem que a Irmandade a que pertence é um pardieiro, freqüentado somente por meretrizes. E que as mulheres que lá residem não são diferentes.

Ao final dessas palavras Vildan a beijou. Desidéria sentia asco devido aquele contato e debatia-se tentando libertar-se de seu captor. Este por sua vez mantendo-a presa com uma mão com a outra tentava explorar seu corpo.

Desidéria consegui interrompeu o beijo mordendo-lhe a boca. E disse aos berros, furiosa:

Solte-me, pois eu juro que se não me soltar Lady Alustriel ficara sabendo desse ocorrido.

Vildan , puxando-a para mais perto dele disse antes de voltar a beija-la.

Lady Alustriel tem problemas mais sérios a resolver do que dar ouvidos a uma vadia como você.

Desidéria sentiu que ele tentara levantar a saia do seu vestido, ela tentava se livrar dele, mas não conseguia era muito forte. Hyak que entrará sorrateiramente na masmorra viu que sua ama estava em perigo e mais do que rapidamente voou sobre a cabeça do captor cravando lhe as garras.

Vildan ao sentir a dor libertou Desidéria, que correu em direção a porta que dava acesso para fora da prisão. Não demorou muito para Hyak a alcançá-la. Vildan vinha correndo atrás dos dois como um ogro em fúria.

Desidéria conseguiu chegar onde Rindariel a aguardava. Este quando a viu pálida e exaltadas, foi em sua direção perguntando afoito:

- O que ouve, Desidéria? Por que esta desse jeito?

Logo em seguida chegou Vildar e ao ver Rindariel gritou acusando Hyak que havia empoleirado nos braços de Desidéria.

Este demônio me atacou.

Rindariel tomou a frente e com voz branda tentou apaziguar os ânimos.

Porque o tressyn o atacaria capitão.

Por que é louco assim como a Bruxa.

Os olhos de Desidéria ficaram mais escuros e selvagens do que Rindariel estava acostumado a ver, sua expressão chegou a amedrontá-lo, assim como ao Capitão Vildan, que receoso chegou a dar dois passos para trás.

Como ousa dizer que sou louca, seu...

Antecipando-se Vildan disse tentando disfarçar o temor:

Sim...l-louca, como pode dizer que ia recorrer a Lady Alustriel, duvido que realmente a conheça.

Na verdade ela não somente conhece, como já lhe prestou diversos serviços e, além disso, é aprendiz de Lady Felinara que é amiga muito próxima de Lady Alustriel.

Quando ouviu a explanação de Rindariel, o rosto Vildan ficou transtornado e rapidamente apressou-se em desculpar-se com Desidéria pelos seus atos anteriores.

Perdoe-me, Milady pelos procedimentos que tive para com sua pessoa.

Rindariel reparou que os olhos de Desidéria não mudaram a expressão, mesmo após o pedido de desculpas do soldado. Ele sabia que deveria ter ocorrido algo mais sério, mas preferiu não entrar em detalhes, pois havia prometido a ela que a deixaria resolver tudo sozinha.

Desidéria ainda estava furiosa pela impertinência daquele homem, em seu íntimo desejava transforma-lo em geléia de Oose. Pois a humilhara mais que Keldon, comparando-a a uma meretriz, mas respirando profundamente disse:

O seu procedimento para comigo foi muito mais que ofensivo, porém quero resolver logo a pendência com Mardislak e Gwyn.

Não precisa se preocupar, Milady ele somente permaneceram aqui até o entardecer, pois ficaram confinados para curar a bebedeira da madrugada.

Desidéria desacreditava no que acabara de ouvir.

E quanto crime de desacato?

Isso é relevante, pois não foi nada grave somente um dos meus homens teve o nariz quebrado, mas já foi curado. No entanto somente terão que prestar alguns serviços para a cidade realizando pequenas obras por uma semana e pagar os prejuízos do taberneiro.

Desidéria não conseguia esconder a fúria pela humilhação que passara, e mesmo assim perguntou entre os dentes sem esconder a irritação.

Quero saber o nome do taberneiro e da taverna em questão, pois pagarei diretamente os estrago a ele.

O nome da taverna é Caneca Quebrada e o dono é conhecido como Jonas Caolho.

Ficaram discutindo os procedimentos para libertar Mardislak e Gwyn. Após isso Rindariel e Desidéria partiram em direção ao bosque de Silvanus para o Festival. Ela mantinha-se em um silencio quase sepulcral.

Rindariel sabia que havia algo de errado, mais conhecia bem a teimosia da Bruxa. Seu orgulho jamais permitiria admitir que precisava de ajuda e que as coisas teriam fugido de seu controle. Utilizando um pouco de diplomacia tentou convence-la a contar o ocorrido.

Desidéria, porque mencionou o nome de Lady Alustriel? Até agora você não me explicou o porque daquela afobação com que chegara no pátio da prisão?

Desidéria continuou calada.

Porque não quer fala sobre o que aconteceu? Eu nunca a vi ficar tão irritada assim.

Ela queria esquecer que quase foi violentada, tinha náuseas ao pensar que aquele homem asqueroso a beijara. Ela ainda podia sentir o paladar o fumo em seus lábios. Rindariel reparou que ele fechara mais o senho e disse:

É Desidéria, você reclamou que Keldon não confiou em ti e agora faz a mesma coisa comigo.

Desidéria ao ouvir esse argumento parou um pouco mais à frente e virando nos calcanhares voltou-se na direção de Rindariel dizendo irritada:

O que quer que eu diga, Rindariel? Que os homens da Still Brother Hood não houve meus argumentos, considerando-os absurdos demais, pois ferem sua masculinidade.

Desculpa-me, mas eu não estou entendendo. – disse brandamente.

Quantas vezes tentei avisar que a casa estava tornando-se um bordel, com todas aquelas mulheres entrando bêbadas e saindo ao amanhecer.

Eu havia reparado no dia que fui visita-la.

Por esse motivo que estou irritada.

Pelo motivo deu ir visita-la ou das mulheres saírem de lá ao amanhecer?

Das mulheres... das mulheres, pois esta correndo a boca pequena que a casa é um pardieiro somente freqüentado por mulheres promiscuas e logo...- Desidéria fez uma pausa desviando o olhar de Rindariel.

Logo pensaram que você fosse uma leviana, estou certo?

Desidéria permaneceu em silencio, porém num ato de proteger-se ela abraçou-se a si mesma com força. Rindariel segurando-a pelos ombros e encarando-a diretamente nos olhos perguntou incisivamente:

Aquele soldado lhe fez algo? Diga!

O que ocorreu, já passou e tudo foi resolvido. O resto eu quero esquecer.

Desidéria... - Rindariel respirou profundamente para tentar não perder a calma, mas a teimosia dela era muito grande-...Se eu não souber o que esta acontecendo contigo como poderei te ajudar?

Diga-me Rindariel, por que esta preocupação tão grande comigo? Sei que somos amigos, mas porque esse excesso de zelo para comigo? – perguntou tentando desviar a conversa.

Rindariel abaixou a cabeça por alguns instantes e como tomado por uma corrente elétrica, pego-a pela mão e puxou-a, para próximo as margens da floresta num local mais isolado. Quando pararam, ela furiosa inquiriu-o:

Então após ter me puxado por quase toda a cidade, qual sua resposta?

Rindariel a encarou por alguns segundos e a envolvendo em seus braços a beijou logo em seguida. Ela foi tomada de surpresa o que a deixou estática, mas logo seu corpo pareceu perder o controle e assim passara a corresponder ao beijo. E que acontecera a pouco parecia não ter mais importância.

Inicialmente suaves e languidos os lábios do Elfo aos poucos se tornaram exigentes e possessivos. Desidéria sentia o corpo incendiar e sua mente dar voltas, quando ele a libertou ambos tinham a respiração descompassada.

Ela pesou em pronunciar alguma coisa, mas Rindariel a calou, pousando suavemente seus dedos sobre seus lábios. Seu olhar não escondia seu desejo por ela e dizendo com voz rouca:

Não, você já falou o que tinha para falar, agora o tempo de falar é meu.

Desidéria sentia seu coração palpitar acelerado como se fosse explodir de seu peito, sentia a respiração deficiente como se houvesse corrido por toda a Faerum.

Há muito tempo que sinto algo especial por você, assim como se meu espirito e o seu estivessem unidos. Quando retornei da morte uma das primeiras lembranças que tive foi de sua face, seu sorriso e principalmente de seu olhar.

Desidéria corou.

É incrível que cada dia que passa e eu penso te conhecer melhor, vem você e me surpreende mostrando-se um mistério ainda maior de solucionar. Tão selvagem quanto a própria floresta, às vezes é como se o mundo inteiro estivesse dentro de seus olhos e isso me encanta.

Ele acariciou-lhe a face com carinho e prosseguiu:

Sei que não deveria ter tais sentimentos, mas diversas vezes cheguei a invejar Arthur, Keldon e Yanguera por estarem constantemente contigo, sem terem consciência da jóia preciosa que és.

Desidéria sentiu uma emoção que jamais imaginara sentir. Tudo que havia ocorrido naquele dia parecia ter ficado distante, pois agora só existia o dois.

Quase enlouqueci de ciúmes quando Mardislak apareceu,e principalmente quando me contou daquele bardo, por Labelas. Como o odiei por ousar se aproximar de você e por imaginar que ele poderia tela...Envolvido.

Ele encostou sua fronte na dela e com os olhos semicerrados e a respiração arfante concluiu:

Desidéria, se a um motivo pelo qual me interesso pelo seu bem estar é porque eu te amo muito, minha doce amiga.

Desidéria não tinha palavras ou argumento para responder-lhe, mas o seu instinto falou mais alto. Erguendo-se na ponta dos pés, ela enlaçou-lhe o pescoço com os braços e beijo-o ardorosamente com todo seu espirito.

Para Rindariel foi a melhor resposta que ela ter lhe dado, a felicidade tomara conta dele.

Com suas mãos hábeis afagaram seus cabelos livrando-os das tiras de couro que os mantinham presos em gomos. Deixando em poucos instantes a manta negra e sedosa livre. Desidéria comprimiu seu corpo mais próximo ao dele e ele por sua vez sentidos os músculos tencionarem, murmurou no ouvido da moça:

Não sabes como eu esperei por isso Desidéria. Mas melhor nos controlarmos, pois o lugar não é apropriado.

Desidéria afastou-se um pouco tentando controlar as sensações que invadiram seu corpo e arfando disse:

Você esta certo...Por Kelliara...Acho que perdia um pouco a razão.

Rindariel sorriu enquanto delineava o rosto da amada com a ponta dos dedos.

Existe o tempo para que a razão impere e o tempo para que nos deixamos levar pelas emoções, doce amiga.

Acho que fui uma tola.

Porquê?

Algumas vezes o observei não somente como um amigo, más como...- era interrompeu o que ia fala pousando o rosto sobre o ombro de Rindariel.

Ele ergueu o rosto dela para que ela o fitasse diretamente nos olhos e com um ar malicioso perguntou:

Como o que?

Ao dizer isso ele deslizou os dedos pelo pescoço descendo ate quase o decote de seu vestido. O contato suave da pele dele com a dele, a fez estremecer.

Acho melhor irmos, senão perderemos o festival.

E ela tentou afastar dele, no entanto sem sucesso.

Não permitirei que se vá sem que termine o que estava dizendo.

Às vezes você é um pouco chato, sabia?

São anos de pratica, mas agora termine o que estava dizendo.- disse em tom divertido.

Esta bem, eu pensei em você como alguém mais intimo.- declarou tímida.

Ela umedeceu os lábios inseguros. O Avariel considerou um ato muito sedutor e voltou-lhe a beijar a boca rosada

Vamos senão não resistirei à vontade de continuar te beijando.


	4. Chapter 4

DESCOBERTAS **DESCOBERTAS **

Quando chegaram ao bosque, o festival já estava pela metade, pois todos os rituais de abertura já tinha sido executados. Como se tratava de um festival de adoração a grande parte das pessoas que estavam lá eram clérigos o fieis fervorosos. Ridariel pediu licença para Desidéria, pois precisava falar com algumas pessoas.

Não demorou muito ele retornou acompanhado por um homem alto e de bom físico. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos nitidamente cortados a faca, pois Desidéria podia notar a irregularidade dos fios. Queixo quadrado e roupas em couro revelam que possivelmente seria um Ranger.

Desidéria quero que conheça um grande amigo. Este é Gunther Long Tooth.- disse indicando o homem que o acompanhava.

Muito prazer em conhecê-lo. – disse com um sorriso na face.

Rindariel falou muito de sua pessoa, para nos.

Espero que tenha falado bem. – falando com tom divertido.

Não se preocupe, uma coisa que eu nunca vi foi ele falar mal de alguém. – Disse Ranger fazendo negativo com a mão

É bom saber disso.- disse Desidéria olhando para Rindariel que notoriamente ficara sem graça pelo comentário do Ranger

Como havia lhe contado Günther ela é de Rashemem alem de ser clériga de Mieliki. – disse Rindariel guiando a conversa.

Sim, já ouvi vários relatos sobre uma Bruxa que acompanhava alguns aventureiros que se intitulam Still ... – disse forçando a memória

Still Brother Hood, sim faço parte desta irmandade.

Diga-me, já ouviu falar do Tree Ghost Camp?

Sim , me parece que seria uma facção composta por druidas e rangers, que tem por proposta proteger a Hight Florest.

Sim mais não tem somente esta finalidade. Ela tão protege a Greath Fhader Tree e trata-se de um acampamento.

Interessante.

Soubemos de seu empenho, em disseminar a proteção e preservação da vida selvagem, e gostaríamos de fazer-lhe um convite.

Um convite!?

Sim, gostaríamos que fizesse parte do nosso Camp.

Estou honrada com esse convite e de bom grado o aceito.

Rindariel, Gunther e Desidéria passaram um bom tempo conversando sobre diversos assuntos que tinham em comum. Até que as gnomas, que tinham visitado a sede da irmandade, a avistaram e acabaram por leva-la para longe deles com o intuito de apresentá-la a vários amigos.

Desidéria e Rindariel trocaram alguns olhares significativos durante o restante do festival e no final do dia, quando a luz do sol foi substituída pelas luminescências fluorescente de globos de luz. Desidéria encontrava-se em meio a varias crianças e outros clérigos contando e ouvindo historias.

Rindariel ao vê-la sorrindo, ficou de longe a observando e analisando cada gesto e cada expressão de sua amada amiga. Ela trajava um vestido Verde-escuro não muito bem ajustado a seu corpo, a julgar do decote meio frouxo que expunha o topo dos seios perfeitos, ao passo que o resto do corpete a apertava demais ate chegar a cintura fina. O manto negro caia pesado sobre sua compleição delicada, indo ate quase o chão misturando-se aos panos da saia que desciam acompanhando seus quadris estreitos.

Ela prendera novamente a cascata negra que pendia da cabeça, mas alguns fios de cabelo rebelde já escapavam, enfeitando-lhe as bochechas rosadas. Seus olhos verdes esmeralda brilhavam com indomável travessura, isso o enfeitiçava.

Desidéria mesmo distante sentiu-se observada e ao olhar encontrou um par de olhos, cuja cor lembra a prata azulada da lua plena. Ela levantou-se discretamente e foi na direção de seu observador e lá indagou com um sorriso.

Por que esta tão distante?

Eu observava uma ninfa que fugitiva.- respondeu como se expirasse enquanto a admirava.

Fugitiva? De onde?- Desidéria perguntou curiosa.

Dentre meus braços. – disse beijando-a calidamente.

Desejo puro percorreu-lhe as veias quando ele pareceu derreter-se contra seu peito, sem resistência. O beijo tornou-se mais carinhoso, apenas sugestivo quanto à paixão que aguardava para ser liberada. Reassumindo o auto controle que possuíam afastaram-se.

Melhor eu ir, já esta tarde.- disse Desidéria esticando o vestido com a palma das mãos.

Antes de decidir ir quero mostrar-lhe um lugar.

Onde?

É um pouco distante daqui, mas quero que conheça.

Está bem. Vamos.

Saíram do bosque e andaram por algum tempo., quando estavam próximos aos limites da cidade Desidéria pode avistar varias árvores muito frondosas. Ele a levou ate uma árvore cuja rua de acesso ao chegar nela bifurcava. Essa Arvore nascerá parte sobre uma grande rocha, seu tronco possivelmente necessitaria 10 homem de mãos dadas para circundar.

Então Rindariel o que gostaria de me mostrar?

Você já esteve em uma habitação élfica?

Já estive em habitações Drow e até anã, mas nunca estive em uma casa élfica.

Ele apegou pela mão e a levou ate uma escadaria, que Desidéria acompanhou com os olhos e pode ver que no alto da arvore havia uma casa. Ela passou o olhar pelas ouras arvores e viu varias outras casa.

São lindas.

Quero que conheça onde moro.

Rindariel.

É muito importante para mim.

Certo.

Dentro da casa de Rindariel, a moça ficou deslumbrada com o cuidado que era decorado. Os moveis da casa pareciam galhos que nasciam da arvore que haviam sido remodelados para serem usados. As demais coisas da casa eram entalhadas ou lapidadas com grande zelo.

Rindariel ofereceu-lhe uma cadeira para, que ela descansa-se da caminhada que fizera ate ali. Em seguida ele trouxe duas taças, muito bem lapidado com desenhos de folhagens, e uma botelha com as mesmas ramagens.

Pensei que morassem no Templo dos elfos.

Talvez porque a maior parte das vezes você me encontre no tempo de Mistra ou no bosque.

Sua casa é muito bonita. – disse Desidéria olhando envolta admirada.

Obrigado. Experimente isso é vinho élfico. – antes de passar o vinho para as mãos dela ele disse algo em élfico.

Desidéria não entendeu e disse:

Rindariel eu não compreendi o que disse. Não conheço seu idioma.

Eu disse que tudo para nos é um ritual, seja quando oferecemos água mentolada para os amigos ou vinho élfico para aqueles que estão dentro de nosso coração.

Desidéria sentiu o coração dispara e desviou os olhos dos dele, porém ele ergueu seu rosto com o no dos dedos e olhando diretamente para Desidéria.

Desidéria eu a quero muito. – disse Rindariel com os olhos obscurecidos pelo desejo.

Rindariel tomou-a entre os braços com um gemido a segurou de encontro ao peito. Ela ergue os olhos para mira-lhe a face e por um momento indescritível o tempo parou.

Rindariel leu neles o desejo e aproximou o rosto beijou-a. Ele acariciou-lhe as curvas dos quadris, era enloquecedor tê-la tão próxima. Porém não queria apressar-se. Pretendia aproveitar cada centímetro daquele que o atormentava desde conhecera.

Ele afastou os lábios dos de Desidéria e roçou-lhes na face. Desidéria despertava nele uma ternura que nem suspeitava poder sentir. Além da paixão que não podia negar.

Ele estremeceu e ansioso para vê-la sem túnica, pegou na barra e puxou-a para cima. Desidéria ergueu os braços para ajudá-lo e ele tirou as vestes pela cabeça. Rapidamente, ela tornou a encostar-se em Rindariel. Ele não soube precisar se era por ansiedade ou por timidez e também não se importou. Beijou-a mais uma vez nos lábios.

Desidéria teve um ligeiro sobressalto ao sentir o calor das mãos do elfo. Ele continuou a beijá-la e experimentou também um sobressalto de satisfação ao sentir que ela lhe tocava o peito por debaixo da túnica. Estremeceu de prazer e provocou-lhe os lábios, mordiscando-os e sugando-os com suavidade.

Rindariel não conteve o um gemido gutural de prazer e ouviu outro em resposta. A seguir, traçou um caminho de beijos da raiz do cabelo até a base do pescoço.

Ele afastou-se um pouco para tirar a túnica e, em seguida, tornou a abraçá-la. Desidéria sentiu a pele macia tocar na musculatura bem definida de Rindariel e constatou, de imediato, a pulsação acelerada. Atirou a cabeça para trás, quando ele lhe beijou o pescoço e o colo.

O coração de Desidéria batia forte e ela nunca havia se sentido tão suscetível a alguém. Arqueou os quadris, mesmo sem saber o que fazia. As mãos que o acariciavam no peito pareciam ter adquirido vontade própria.

Rindariel sentia-se cada vez mais tenso pelo toque e pela proximidade de Desidéria. Perturbava-se ao extremo com o perfume feminino e suave, com a pele aveludada. Com os braços trêmulos, deitou-a de costas no tapete macio. Ela parecia mais adorável que nunca. Uma mulher maravilhosa da cabeça aos pés. As curvas, sem exageros, eram sensuais ao extremo. Rindariel curvou a cabeça sobre o busto de Desidéria e ela se empinou sob ele, segurando-o com força.

Ele teve certeza que Desidéria era uma mulher especial em matéria de sabor, tato, sensibilidade e espirito.

A mente e o corpo de Desidéria estavam envoltos por ondulações contínuas de uma sensação deliciosa e desconhecida. Rindariel despertava nela emoções que a tronaram de uma maga contida, cujos sentimentos estavam adormecidos, em uma mulher apaixonada e feroz que não se importava com mais nada, a não ser com seu prazer.

Ela não o largava. Queria sentir sua pele, seu toque, seu cheiro. Até o som da respiração quente de Rindariel em sua orelha era excitante. Deslizou a mão sobre o tórax élfico perfeito, alcançou-lhe o pescoço firme e enlaçou os dedos nos cabelos longos, finos e prateados que lhe cobriam a nuca.

Rindariel reconheceu a urgência de Desidéria e sua própria resposta interior. Inclinou-se sobre um dos cotovelos, com a outra mão, acariciou-lhe o ventre. Sentiu-a estremecer e continuou o trajeto para baixo. Sentindo-a suspender a respiração, ele engoliu em seco. Não lembrava de haver sentido um desejo tão violento por uma mulher ou elfa.

Tornou a beijá-la, e ela correspondeu com lábios quentes, molhados e ansiosos. Rindariel sentiu o latejar de sua masculinidade em resposta. Ele fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente. Mas quando Desidéria murmurou seu nome mais uma vez, Rindariel entendeu que não poderia mais esperar.

Sem abandonar-lhe os lábios, moveu-se para cima de Desidéria e deslizou por entre as coxas sedosas. Hesitando por algum instante frente ao obstáculo imposto pela natureza e superando-o logo em seguida.

Desidéria deu um grito sufocado e ele quedou-se imóvel.

Por favor, perdoe me eu não pretendia causa-lhe nenhum sofrimento.

Desidéria não podia negar que o ato fosse doloroso. Porém a ânsia que a consumia era muito mais compulsiva que qualquer dor que pudesse sentir. Frustrada, beijou-o e apertou-o com maior energia contra si.

Então eles se amaram durante toda à noite deixando serem consumidos pela paixão enloquecedora.

Desidéria despertou com o canto das aves locais, o dia já passava da metade. Estava deitada em uma cama muito macia e envoltas em lençóis, tão finos e sedosos que lembravam a brisa tocando sua pele. Ela ergue-se um pouco tirando os cabelos que lhe caiam a face, olhando em volta tentando saber onde estava.

Sabia que tinha estado com Rindariel na sala, recordou-se do que fizera e corou. Sentia-se satisfeita apesar de dolorida, porém ainda perguntava-se como viera parar na cama.

Que bom que tenha acordado!

Desidéria assustou-se e puxando o lençol para esconder o corpo, olhou para a porta para saber quem era.

Não sei por esconde o corpo.- disse Rindariel sentando-se, nu da cintura para cima, ao lado dela e trazendo as mãos, uma bandeja com frutas e leite para ela. – eu prefiro quando esta ao natural.

Desidéria sorriu maliciosa e inclinando o corpo na direção dele disse:

Sei disso, eu tão bem prefiro você assim.

Rindariel sorriu e beijo-lhe com suavidade.

Como vim para aqui? – Desidéria perguntou-lhe curiosa.

Não se lembra?- Perguntou com um sorriso significativo

Não.- disse ao pegar uma das frutas que estava na bandeja sobre a cama.

Isso acontece algumas vezes quando se toma um pouco de vinho élfico a mais.- disse ele acariciando o inicio dos seios de Desidéria e puxando o lençol para deixá-los exposto.

Rindariel? – disse ela evitando que ele fizesse isso.

O que há?

Acho melhor não?- disse levantando-se e procurando suas vestes.

Não o que? Que saiba não estou fazendo nada. – disse levanta do as mãos com ar de inocência.

Já esta tarde, tenho que ir. Onde estão minhas roupas? – disse olhando para Rindariel.

Você não lembra o que fez com elas?- Rindariel falou com ar sério.

N-Não. ... o-o que eu fiz.- disse Desidéria apreensiva pelo que poderia haver feito.

Você as rasgou e jogou pela janela, assim como fez com parte das minhas roupas.

Ela sentou-se à beira da cama com desalento, segurando o lençol que envolvia até a altura dos seios, pois não imaginara que pudera enlouquecer tanto em uma noite. Rindariel a enlaçou com um dos braços num gesto de consolo e disse sério:

Nunca imaginei que fosse tão fosse tão fogosa quando entregue a seus desejos.

Desidéria encarou o chão escondendo parte da face com uma das mãos e disse incrédula:

Eu nunca...quer dizer... como eu posso...

Rindariel ergueu lhe a face e beijou-lhe o lábio dizendo em seguida com ar de graça:

Eu estava brincando, sua boba.

Uma semana depois o pesadelo que tivera antes do festival, persistia em atormentá-la. Noite após noite o mesmo sonho com poucas variações. Comentara com Rindariel, no entanto, ela não soube orienta-la.

Ela recebeu uma mensagem de Günther que o dia do ritual que sua aceitação no Tree Ghost Camp seria quando a lua de Sêlune completasse seu ciclo.

Na data marcada, aos pés de um Carvalho milenar, vários druidas entre elfos, humanos e outros seres entoavam cânticos de louvores a Silvanus, Chantia e Mieliki. Os pisca-piscas das luzes de pequenas fadas e pirilampos bailavam no ar em harmonia a voz de todos os presentes.

Desidéria viu três Treents aproximassem lentamente, suas vozes eram como o vento quando passam pelos caniços a beira do lago. Ela podia sentir a magia pulsando em tudo a sua volta. No meio da clareira onde se realizava o ritual uma energia caminhou em volta de todos, cada um era tocado por ela, sentia-se dominado por uma grande euforia, era como se a florestas e todos que estavam ali fossem um só.

Este ritual demorou, mais ou menos duas horas, após Desidéria ter passado pelo ritual iniciou uma grande festividade comemorando o ingresso de um novo membro ao Tree Ghost Camp.

Uma druidisa de nome Halla Spirt Wolk se ofereceu para ensinar-lhe os segredos do Camp . Essa druidisa era uma mulher de traços marcante, bem mais alta que Desidéria. Seus olhos tinham um brilho que parecia adentrar na alma de todos que ela encara-se.

Durante a festa Mardislak logo se entreteve com duas druidisas que simpatizaram com ele. Desidéria estava muito feliz, podia sentir toda a vida naquele local pulsando intensamente. Após ter dançado bastante parou para descansar junto a uma das grandes arvores, cujas raízes sobressaltavam da terra formando um banco.

Enquanto descansava não percebeu que um dos Treents havia se aproximado dela. Até que ouviu como um assobio sonoro de uma flauta, porem lhe dizendo:

"Sois aquela quem chamam de Desidéria,a Bruxa Mascarada".

"Sim, sou eu. Grande sábio".- recuperando-se do susto que tomara.

"Quero pedir te que venhas até este mesmo local dentro de dois ciclos lunares, pois quero pedir-te algo." - disse calmamente.

Seu aspecto era de um salgueiro muito velhos, cuja casca já estava tomada por orelhas de sapos e musgo. De suas ramagens pendiam longos cipós, tanto secos como verdes. Seus movimentos eram lentos como se ritmados pela brisa que soprava por entre seus galhos.

Desidéria curiosa para saber o que se tratava tal pedido disse:

"O que necessita, estou a vosso dispor".

- "Não... tens que aprender um pouco mais, pois tens tempo jovem humana. "

Ao dizer isso se afastou sem maiores explicações. Vendo a parada Rindariel aproximou-se trazendo dois cálices e oferecendo um para ele disse:

Já cansou?! Gostaria de beber algo?

Sim, fazia muito tempo que não me divertia tanto.

Pensei que durante o festival de Silvanus, houvesse divertido.

Sim, me diverti. Mas não sei como explicar.

Entendo. Eu vi um Treent aproximando-se e não quis interromper.

É, mas mesmo que tivesses vindo não teria interrompido nada.

Como assim?

Ele pediu que ele retornasse aqui depois de dois ciclos de Sêlune, pois ele disse que eu ainda tinha muito a aprender, antes que ele pudesse me pedir algo. – disse Desidéria com um ar conformado.

Compreendo. – ponderou Rindariel, enquanto afagava uma madeixa do cabelo da bruxa, que havia escapado da grossa traça.

Desidéria bebeu um gole do vinho de sabor doce e bem suave e exclamou:

Que vinho saboroso!... OPS! Esse não é aquele vinho élfico, ou é?

Rindariel deu um sorriso maroto e a beijou. Não demorou muito para que Desidéria visse as coisas mais iluminadas do que já estavam, sendo tomada por uma felicidade ainda maior que aquela que sentira durante o ritual.

E assim a festa decorreu sob a vigia Sêlune.


	5. Chapter 5

O APRENDIZADO DE DESIDÉRIA

**O APRENDIZADO DE DESIDÉRIA.**

Desde seu ingresso na confraria do Grande Pai Carvalho, Desidéria dedicou-se com afinco aos ensinamentos passados por Halla. Pois a druidisa era uma mulher vigorosa e muito exigente, não admitia nenhuma forma de erro, sendo assim, costumava sempre recomendava a jovem bruxa:

- Fique mais atenta aos sinais da floresta, pois os espíritos podem utilizar muitos meios para comunicar-se. Seja um piar de coruja mais prolongado, ou mesmo o farfalhar das folhagens num dia sem brisa.

- Sempre fui atenta a tais sinais, pois em minha Terra Natal isso é muito comum os espíritos se comunicarem conosco.- disse Desidéria num tom casual.

- Sendo que, nem sempre são bons espíritos que usam estes meio. Você terá que aprender a diferenciá-los assim como os cogumelos. – Alertando com um ar serio, mas um tanto misterioso, enquanto caminhava por entres as arvores.

Perdendo um pouco Halla de vista, pois Desidéria ainda não estava de todo acostumada com as trilhas da Grande Floresta, perguntou:

- Quer dizer que assim como os cogumelos têm que se observar à diferença na raiz?

Halla como que saída do plano Etéreo, surgindo ao lado de Desidéria pegando-a por um dos braços e a virando com firmeza para encará-la, alertou-a em seguida:

- Não... - Fez um breve silencio encarando-a com um olhar enigmático como que se estivesse analisando sua alma, alguns instantes depois soltou-a e continuou o que estava dizendo – Eu quis dizer que se você não tomar muito cuidado, os que parecem ser inofensivos podem te levar a morte.

Após se recuperar do susto que Halla lhe dera, Desidéria mais cautelosa, pois às vezes a druidisa parecia ser mais insana que as bruxas do Gelo, perguntou:

- Então não há diferença entre eles? Como então poderei diferenciá-los?

A druidisa parou próxima a uma arvore e fechou os olhos e disse:

- Você já sabe como faz, somente através da sensibilidade, atenção, força de vontade e cautela, você pode diferenciá-los .

- Falando assim parece simples.

- Mas é simples.

- Como assim?Os espíritos costumam serem geniosos, podendo mascarar o que realmente desejam, não é tão simples assim. – Desidéria falou se irritando com a explicação de Halla.

- Por Silvanus, você ficou tempo demais na cidade, esqueceu dos seus instintos. – disse inspirando calmamente.

- Instintos?!

- Sim, todos temos esses instintos, que nos fala aqui e aqui – disse Hala Apontando para o coração de Desidéria e em seguida para sua mente. – ...a deixarei pensar sobre isso, afinal você precisa compreender o que se passando em seu intimo para entender o que esta a seu redor.

Desidéria apesar de irritadas concordou com um movimento curto da cabeça. Se a comodando sob a sombra de um carvalho deixou que seus pensamentos corressem livres, a fim de compreender o que a druidisa havia dito. A tranqüilidade do local colaborava para a meditação possibilitando-a viajar em suas memórias, fazendo a recordar especificamente de um fato que ocorrera há dois meses atrás.

No Inicio do Mês Ches (março),

Ultima dezena antes do final do inverno.

Já passava da meia noite, Desidéria estava entretida com aprendizado de algumas magias, que adquirira recentemente no templo de Mistra. Através de gestos circulares e entonações diferenciadas de formulas mágicas recitadas incessantemente, ela esperava encontrar o modo certo de para compreender as magias e fazê-las incendiarem em sua mente e sangue canalizando assim a mana do ambiente.

Nesse ínterim, Yanguera retornara da torre de Akerem, juntamente com Fhardrazem, uma mefite do gelo que ele assumira como familiar mágico. Ao passar pelo corredor, pode ver que havia luz no laboratório. Fhar ao observar isso sibilou, com sua voz fina e estridente.

- Veja, mestre... Ousaram entra em seu laboratório...

Yanguera não dando muito, importância ao fato disse com desdém:

-Hump...Deve ser a bruxa, tentando aprender alguma coisa. Como se fosse possível.

- Mais mestre... Ela o inveja, por que é poderoso, e pode tentar fazer alguma de suas bruxarias para prejudicá-lo. Não deveria permitir que ela praticasse suas magias sem sua presença.- Dizia a pequena criatura com ar maldoso e gesticulando dom as pequenas mãozinhas espinhosas.

- Para que Frar. Some se for para me aborrecer com as mediocridades dela.Mesmo que tente algo nunca conseguirá. E, além disso, tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer, do que ficar ensinando a uma mulher tola a fazer magia. – Fazendo uma pausa Yangera levou a mão ao queixo perfeito e alisando pensativo, após alguns instantes de reflexão ele proferiu com solene arrogância - Sabe Fhar, chego a concordar com o arrogante do Keldon, quando diz que ela deveria cuidar mais das funções femininas e deixar a guerra para os homens. Sinceramente creio que não somente da guerra, mais também a magia, deixando para pessoas mais competentes e poderosas, assim como eu.

- O Mestre é muito sábio, mas deveria proibir a bruxa de ter pertences mágicos. Afinal ela não tem a competência do mestre para manuseá-los. – Adulando o a criaturinha com malicia.

- Realmente você tem razão, à única coisa que ela tem competência é para domesticar aquele Kobold em forma de homens...Qual é o nome dele mesmo... Mardislak, e isso...Urfh!Aquela criatura infame que ousou me ameaçar por eu não me acovardar diante daquela reles bruxa.

- Verdade, mestre. Tens toda a razão...A bruxa nunca chegar aos seus pés... Pois és sábio, inteligente e não precisas de ninguém para defendê-lo.

- Isso você tem razão, onde já se viu um mago ou feiticeiro poderoso precisar do apoio de um bárbaro para evitar que morra. – Enquanto proferia estas palavras adentrou em seu quarto.

Apesar de Fhar continuar falando sobre Desidéria, ele não deu atenção, pois estava mais preocupado com outras coisas. Uma delas é se iria ou não atender o pedido dama que se encontrava acorrentada dentro de um circulo de proteção mágico, na sala que Arkerem o havia recomendado tantos cuidados. Como se ele precisasse realmente.

Por mais que ele tentasse, não podia acreditar que o velho e mal humorado Mago, pudesse manter cativa uma jovem para satisfazer seus caprichos físicos. Era quase inconcebível essa idéia, porém, segundo a explicação da dama, Akerem a mantinha prisioneira devido ao poder que ela poderia porpocionar-lo. Poder esse que ela ficaria feliz em presentear Yanguera se ele a libertasse.

O jovem feiticeiro deitou-se sobre sua cama e olhou ao redor de seu quarto, como se procurasse uma resposta para suas duvidas. O quarto não era muito grande sendo bem diferente do que o tinha na casas dos seus tios no Extremo norte Gelado.

Constatou que chegava a ser até luxuoso, pois possuía uma cama de madeira nobre bem entalhada com um colchão de paina muito macio. Em um dos cantos do quarto, junto à janela havia duas arcas, onde ele guardava suas roupas e outros pertences. No outro extremo do quarto uma pequena estante de madeira escura, de fino acabamento élfico, onde se encontravam algumas esculturas anãs de dragões em cristal e alguns Tomos em branco, que utilizava para seus estudos.

Nos dias mais frios, apesar de não se incomodar muito com temperaturas baixas, podia fazer uso de um pequeno braseiro de ferro, com formas dracônicas, que ganha de seu mestre, Akerem.

Fechou um pouco os olhos a fim de limpar a mente, mais a lembrança da garota tomava conta dos seus pensamentos. A imagem dela seminua envolta num fino véu de seda branco, que revelava toda a perfeição daquele ser de face angelical. Os longos e finos cabelos cor de mel cascateavam pelos ombros como raios de sol, os olhos azuis irradiavam uma placidez que ele jamais vira. Era uma mulher tão perfeita e bela que poderia facilmente se passar por uma avatar de Sune, a Deusa da beleza.

Yanguera era um belo jovem de dezesseis anos, alto de boa constituição, facilmente poderia ter se tornado um guerreiro, se não fosse a magia que emanava do seu sangue. Olhos azuis e cabelos longos que chegavam ao centro das costas, os quais ele mantinha meio presos com uma tira de couro curtido, o tornava um pouco exótico para as jovens de Silverymoon. Na verdade ate o momento, nenhuma moça que conhecera o atraiu tanto física como intelectualmente. Todas eram fúteis demais ou, na opinião deles, muito burras para entender toda a magnificência da magia que ele podia controlar.

Uma das poucas mulheres que costumava debater sobre assuntos mágicos era Desidéria, mas no final sempre acabavam se exaltando um com o outro. Ele por considerá-la pouco apta a fazer magia e ela por sua vez por considerá-lo negligente na pratica da mesma. No entanto, agora ele sentia a necessidade de ter aquela mulher que pedira sua ajuda, cuja simples lembrança de sua voz melodiosa, fazia seu sangue ferver e a excitação tomar conta do seu corpo.

Era como uma louca, uma febre que da a impressão que ele só se aplacaria se ele a tomasse para si. Aquela necessidade o perturbava tanto que podia vê-la se materializar e vir na sua direção, com um olhar que apesar de meigo que incendiava de desejo. Podia sentir o perfume e a maciez de sua pele, que se modelava a dele num abraço cálido e lascivo, e o sabor dos beijos lânguidos eram doces, cujas promessas de prazer estavam implícitas. Era como estivesse caindo um turbilhão de intensos sentimentos e sensações que jamais imaginara sentir.

Nesse momento no laboratório Desidéria estava concentrada em seus estudos, quando teve uma de suas visões:

"_Um grande dragão branco surgia do nada e regelava tudo ao seu redor, porém a neve não era branca e sim vermelha como se tivesse sido tingida por sangue. Do meio desta neve e gelo Yanguera emergia com um sorriso demoníaco, trajando negro, cor que ele nunca usava". _

"_De suas costas brotavam espetos que lhe dilaceravam a pele, mesmo assim ele mantinha o sorriso como regorgiza-se por deter em suas mãos, todo o poder do mundo, e em seus olhos brilhavam uma loucura digna de Ciric"._

"_Então ele apontava para ela seu cajado e conjura uma tempestade de Gelo que explodia a seu redor, atingindo a ambos."_

Desidéria desperta desta visão sendo arremessada com força em uma das paredes, caindo sobre vários frascos com ingredientes mágicos.

Rindariel acabara de chega na sede e fora recepcionado por Stuart,nesse instate ouviram uma um grande barulho vindo de do laboratório. Rindariel teve uma grande sensação de perigo e perguntou preocupado:

- Quem esta no laboratório?

- Não sei deve ser Lady Desidéria, porém o senhor Yanguera acabou de chegar, acompanhado daquele demônio que ele adotou.- Respondeu Stuart apreensivo.

Rindariel empalideceu ao imaginar que alguma coisa pudesse ter ocorrido com sua amada amiga e com passos largos indo rapidamente em direção do local do estrondo, sendo seguido de perto pelo Meirinho, que já começava a transpirar de preocupação e medo.

Ao chegar lá encontraram a porta trancada. Rindariel após sentiu uma emanação estranha vinda do local, a qual não sabia identificar exatamente o que era, mas pode reconhecer traços de maldades no ambiente, tentou a todo o custo, com Stuart, forçar a entra no laboratório, mas as investidas não tiveram êxito.

Tinha a impressão de que havia um bloco de pedra bloqueando a passagem. Com os punhos fechados esmurrou a porta com toda a força, que conseguira tanto física como magicamente, mas esta não cedera um milímetro sequer. O desespero tomou conta dele, pois se sentiu incapaz de ajudar sua amiga.

Isso o fez gritar aflito:

- Desidéria o que esta havendo? Abra a porta.

Desidéria ainda atordoada da colisão tentava levantar quando diante dela formou-se uma forma obscura e amorfa que a atacou novamente, arremessando-a em outra parede.

Rindariel ouvindo o novo estrondo e o quebrar de coisas desesperou se e tentou novamente arrombar a porta, juntamente com Stuart. Porém a porta continuava inabalável. Tentou então pelas janelas, mas também estavam trancadas e bloqueadas, como se o inimigo que Desidéria enfrentava quisesse confrontar somente ela. E o barulho de coisas quebrando e de algo arremessado de um lado para outro sucediasse sem parar.

Lá dentro Desidéria depois de muito custo conseguiu reagir e se por de pé para enfrentar a sombra, que revelou na escuridão uma luminescência fosca arroxeada. A criatura parecia divertir se com estado lastimável em que ela se encontrava, isso irritou a jovem bruxa que gritou:

- Quem é você porque? Porque esta aqui?

Então com uma voz gutural sibilante saída da sombra tomou conta da sala, seguida de um riso diabólico:

- Por que tentas lutar com aquilo que não pode combater, entregue sua alma a mim que poderei pensar em poupar a seu amigo.

Desidéria reconheceu que tipo de entidade que estava enfrentando, era um demônio. Já havia enfrentado alguns quando estava em Rashemem, pois os magos vermelhos eram peritos em conjurar tais criaturas.

Apesar de sentir se um pouco amedrontada, pois nunca enfrentara sozinha uma criatura dessa, encarando a com determinação. Porém não sabia se seus poderes seriam suficientes, pois se estivesse em Rachemem seus poderes seriam maiores.

Não havendo alternativa respirou profundamente e reunindo toda a sua fé e todo seu poder mágico. Ajoelhou-se e tendo o símbolo sagrado de sua deusa entre suas mãos orou, como jamais orara em sua vida.

"Divina deusa da natureza,  
Mãe zelosa de todos os guerreiros,  
Aquela que com seu poder  
Defende as terras de Rashemem,  
Suas matas, montanhas e planícies,  
Oh!Gloriosa guerreira Kellyara  
Rogo ti que branda sua Cimitarra  
Expulsando este poder maligno  
Que tenta esmorecer a fé de uma de  
Suas mais dedicadas e fieis sua serva".

Rindariel retornou a porta do laboratório quando ouvi as gargalhadas misturadas à oração. Ele fechou os olhos e em elfico uniu-se em oração com Desidéria, suplicando a o deus do tempo.

"Labelas Enoreth  
Cujo tempo conhece e compreende.  
Que já lutou contra todos deuses malignos  
Ao lado do Pai Corellon Larethian  
Cuja a sabedoria orientou dos demais deuses do povo  
Não permita que esta entidade maligna  
Subjugue o poder do bem,  
destruindo uma aliada do povo  
Peço lhe que intervenha juntamente com Kellyara  
Para banir esse ser vil que ousa  
Profanar o sagrado espaço  
deste local de descanso."

A casa foi invadida por uma brisa morna e acolhedora, um brilho azulado tomou conta da sala onde estava Desidéria, no mesmo instante que o ar foi cortado por um arco luminoso, atingindo a criatura que emitiu um grito de desesperador que faria tremer o mais bravo dos guerreiros.

- Maldita seja bruxa, vencestes uma batalha, mas não a guerra, ainda terei não somente a alma do feiticeiro como também a sua. – Sibilou a sombra antes de desaparecer.

A porta do laboratório então se abriu, e ao adentrar a sala, Rindariel e Stuart tiveram a impressão que ali havia passando um Furacão. Desidéria se encontrava ajoelhada no centro do lugar, com os olhos fechados, segurando firme o símbolo sagrado e orando fervorosamente. Suas vestes estavam rasgadas e manchadas, os cabelos estavam totalmente em desalinho, muitos cortes era visíveis por grande parte do rosto e dos braços.

Yanguera foi acordado bruscamente por uma dor lacerante em seu âmago, como se alguém o houvesse transpassado com uma lamina incandescente. Sentia que uma parte de si havia sido arrancada de sua alma, deixando apenas a sensação de uma profunda e opressiva solidão. Ao se levantar foi obrigado a apoiar-se na cama para evitar que caísse, pois suas pernas falseavam e seu corpo estava tremulo e banhado de suor.

O Feiticeiro respirou profundamente algumas vezes a fim de amenizar o que sentia, quando Fhar entrou afobada pela janela gritando:

- Mestre, a bruxa destruiu seu laboratório, não restou nada. Bem que eu havia o advertido o mestre que não a deixasse sozinha. Ela o odeia e quer destruí-lo.

As palavras da pequena Fhar foram certeiras e inflamaram a ira do feiticeiro. Cerrando os dentes com força, ele tomou novamente o controle do corpo, pois sabia quem havia sido responsável por aquele desconforto. Pegando seu cajado dirigiu-se para o laboratório, a fim de acertar as conta com a inapta que ousara tentar algo contra ele.

Enquanto descia dos degraus de madeira talhada em sua mente podia ouvir:

"Não deixe que ela o atrapalhe de conseguir o que quer. Ela não merece morrer, mas sim ser subjugada a escravidão de seus poder".

Por alguns instantes ele hesitou enquanto descia, pois aqueles pensamentos não faziam o menor nexo. Não desejava ter uma criatura, tão medíocre nem para servi-lo. Iria destruí-la logo evitando que ela provocasse problemas maiores ao grupo.

Mesmo tendo prometido ao Paladino de Tir, que não levantaria um dedo se quer para atacar ou destruir qualquer um da irmandade, a bruxa já estava indo longe de mais já havia tolerado erros suficientes vindos da parte dela. Mais uma vez suas teorias estavam confirmadas, pois o Paladino era desprovido de qualquer visão e a bruxa era uma imbecil invejosa.

Enquanto isso no laboratório, Rindariel aproximou-se de Desidéria com cautela e tocou lhe suavemente o ombro, num reflexo defensivo digno de um hábil guerreiro élfico, ela sacou a cimitarra pondo-se de pé em posição de combate. Pasmos, o elfo e o homem, trocaram olhares, porém não ousaram fazer nenhum outro movimento.

- Desidéria vocês esta bem?- Indagou cauteloso Rindariel.

- Sim, estou perfeitamente bem, Avariel. – Disse sem emoção, colocando novamente a Cimitarra na bainha novamente a espada.

Rindariel estranhou a resposta, pois Desidéria sempre procurou de ter o cuidado de não revelar o que era verdadeiramente o amigo, um elfo Alado, um avariel. Então antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa o feiticeiro entrou na sala e após uma rápida olhada pelo entorno. Sem acreditar no que estava vendo, o feiticeiro levantou as mãos iniciou para iniciar uma conjuração, seu olhar era de puro ódio.

A bruxa não fez nenhum movimento para se defender ou atacar, permaneceu imóvel, sem esboçar sentimento algum, detendo-se apenas em esquadrinha do feiticeiro com um olhar frio e calculista. Este por sua vez não conjurou nada, pois algo um muito mais forte que o seu ódio o impedia.

Yanguera desceu as mãos vagarosamente, até acomodá-las junto ao corpo, não deixando um segundo sequer de encarar Desidéria. Para os espectadores eram como dois guerreiros esperando o inicio de uma batalha, pois nenhum movimento era feito, nenhuma palavra era dita. O único som que se ouvia era o ritmo compassado da respiração.


	6. Chapter 6

O Aprendizado de Desidéria – segunda parte

O Aprendizado de Desidéria – segunda parte

Rindariel não sabia quem era mais louco, se Yanguera que não prestara atenção nos indícios ou Desidéria por enfrentá-lo. Sem titubear do elfo se colocou entre os dois e com voz firme de comando disse:

- Yanguera o que pensa que esta fazendo?

- Não se meta Rindariel, pois vou dar uma lição nessa Bruxa insolente. Como ela ousa destruir "meu" laboratório e ainda me atacar.

-Não seja tolo feiticeiro, não foi ela que destruiu o lugar. Não esta vendo o estado que ela se encontra, a não ser que ela fosse clériga de Iumater, qualquer um com o mínimo de capacidade perceberia que ela foi atacada.

Neste momento Yanguera, pois se a observá-la, pode notar todos os cortes, aranhões e hematomas que se espalhavam pelo rosto e braços. Mas algo mela o estava incomodando, talvez fosse o ar de prepotência que ele podia ver refletido em seus olhos. Aquilo o estava irritando cada vez mais como ela ousava o olhar assim como se fosse superior a ele. Em sua mente começou a imaginá-la rastejando por migalhas de sua mesa e a idéia começou agradá-lo.

- Bem posso ver que ela possui alguns arranhões, isso é o que da quem não tem capacidade de manipular forças mágicas que não pode controla. Serei benevolente contigo bruxa, mas espero que não se repita.

- Feiticeiro do lhe advirto de uma coisa, tome cuidado com o caminho que escolhe, pois um dragão no pode ser medido por suas escamas.

- Claro que não mulher, existe ainda os chifres e asas. Vê-se mesmo que es uma ignorante, por Bahamut.

Desidéria deu um sorriso sarcástico e saiu da sala ignorando o comentário do feiticeiro, no entanto antes de chegar a porta, disse sem olhar para os que estavam dentro da sala:

- Uma estrela pode cair a terra e muitos podem passar por ela achando que é uma simples pedra, porém mesmo que sua aparência seja de uma pedra, seu interior será sempre o de uma estrela.

Rindariel que estava intrigado demais com muitas das atitudes de sua amiga, reparou que as mãos de estavam muito queimadas, e que enquanto se dirigia para a porta, tanto as queimaduras quantos alguns cortes cicatrizavam-se lentamente. Ele olhou para os demais, mas percebeu que ninguém havia reparado nisso, pois Stuart tinha se posto a catar os cacos que estavam no chão e o feiticeiro tinha ignorado a bruxa.

O avariel a seguiu ate o jardim, onde sob a grande árvore que estava plantada no meio do mesmo. Ela admirou-a por alguns instantes depois desmaiou. Desesperado, sem saber o que fazer, o que tinha acontecido, pegou a nos braços e pode senti emanar de sua pele, um calor febril e um forte perfume de rosas.

Uma brisa muito leve e suave passou por eles derrubando, uma pequena flor rosada sobre ela, porém Rindariel não se deu conta disso e levando-a rapidamente para o quatro, afim de deixá-la descansar e tentar compreender o que tinha ocorrido naquela casa.

Horas depois Desidéria despertou sobre saltada, devido a um pesadelo que tivera. Sonha que Yanguera tornara-se um demônio. E atrás dele um outro demônio o controlava por meio de cordas que saiam de seu corpo, dando a impressão que o feiticeiro era apenas uma marionete nas mãos da criatura.

Rindariel que estava a eu lado junto com Madislak e Stuart , olhara-nas apreensivos e antas que pudessem comentar qualquer coisa ele perguntou aflita:

- Onde esta Yanguera?

Eles se entre olharam e Stuart respondeu cauteloso:

- O Senhor Yanguera, partiu para a torre do Mestre dele, pois estava furioso com milady.

-Maldição!!Feiticeiro imbecil, vai para a armadilha vai para as garras da morte, assim como a mariposa se queima na chama. – praguejou Desidéria , levantando-se rapidamente e pegando sua bolsa contendo componentes mágicos.

- O que esta fazendo Desidéria ? – Peguntou Rindariel

- O que acha ? Salvar aquele feiticeiro imbecil.

- Salvar de que Desidéria ?

- Dele próprio, Rindariel.Dele próprio.

- Perdoe-me, Agueron... mas por que se importa com aquele estúpido arrogante? Ele a teria matado se não fosse o elfo.

Desidéria abaixou a cabeça e fez silencio, depois de alguns segundos disse:

- Não vou permitir que um demônio corrompa uma alma, mesmo que seja de um asno feito Yangera. Podem me achar uma tola, mas prefiro que ele morra por minhas mãos.

- Do que você esta falando? – Perguntou sem entender Rindariel.

- Senti uma força demoníaca tentando dominá-lo e tentei impedir. Venci temporariamente, mas quando ele saiu da proteção desta casa, ficou a mercê dessa corrupção.

Desidéria não prolongou o assunto, pois sabia que o tempo era primordial, antes que pudesse sair ouviu a voz de Rindariel dizendo:

- Você realmente não acredita que vamos deixá-la ir enfrentar essa coisa sozinha. Yanguera já é perigoso sozinho imagine se estiver dominado.

- O elfo tem razão , agueron Desidéria. Eu também não permitirei que vá sozinha. Principalmente por que tenho contas a acertar com o feiticeiro. – Madislak abatendo suavemente na bainha de sua espada.

Desidéria sabia que seria difícil argumentar com eles então consentiu através e movimento suave da cabeça. Sem mais perda de tempo os três partiram em rumo a torre do Akeren, mentor e mestre de Yanguera. Quase ninguém tinha permissão de adentrá-la , mas devido, alguns estudos que cedera para o mago conseguiu um visto mágico que permita que ela e seus acompanhantes fossem recebidos.


End file.
